Full Metal Panic! Second Chance
by Zachbott23
Summary: We all know what happened to Nami, but what if she survived? What if someone saved her, how would things be different. And what do robot police officers have to do with it? My first fanfic, reviews and comments are welcome. Only thing i own is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic. All rights and characters belong to its author, Shoji Gatoh. The only thing I do own is my OC. Well now that we established that, on to the fun part, THE STORY! Bear with me as this is only my third story and critues or suggestions are helpful. Thanks, Zgrobb**

Full Metal Panic: A Second Chance

Ch 1

What if I told you that all the TV channels you watched on TV were real? Like all the stories and people in the shows actually exist outside them. Not only TV, but anime, video games, and more. There is a place where all of these things converge together, it is called Hub Central, and that is where our story stats.

Jake always enjoyed the rain, it was calming to him. Unfortunately, on this night it was more of a hindrance given his current status. it pelted his face making it hard to see. he groaned, trying to stand up but failing. looking at his arm he sighed. "Well that's not going to be any help." He managed to sit up, cradling it, trying to remember the events which led him to this point in time.

 **A few weeks earlier...**

He arrived at the police station at 7:30 am. "Morning Dave." He called to the security guard at the gate. Dave yawned, "How you get up this early I will never know." He replied sleepily. Upon entering the station, he went to his desk and shifted through some paperwork. He got up to get some water, bumping into Cooper along the way. "Watch it jerk." Cooper replied. Jake kept walking, ignoring the comment. "Self-centered prick" Jake said after he returned to his desk.

"Hey Jake how are you?" said Benson. Benson was on the shorter side, and a bit large around the waist but he handled it well. His beard was a stage three caveman's and he was proud of it. "Not bad ready to work." Jake replied. The day went on uneventful, Jake occasionally being called to step in and "fix" some timelines. But before he could clean up for the day, Benson approached him. "Hey Jake, you will never guess what I found in the archives bin." He said excitedly. "What did you find now Benson?" Jake replied sarcastically although Benson knew he was just joking. "It's from an old Japanese light novel, Full Metal Panic Sigma." He replied. "Hmm well let's go check it out." Jake said, walking towards the archive room. "Well that was easier than I thought." Said Benson following Jake down the hallway.

Once in the archives room Benson loaded the files into the story projector. For the next hour, both men watched the story unfold, from beginning to end. "Hey don't you know that Sagara guy?" questioned Benson. "Actually yea, Sousuke and I worked together a few times back when I was with Albatross." Jake replied. "Ya know I feel bad for that orange haired girl." Benson said in a forlorn voice.

they watched as Souske piloted the AS, winning multiple matches. Also, seeing how Kuramma taunted the man in regurds to finding Kaname. Jake watched with baited breath as Kuramma counted down, "*, that's 7 I know you're out there.." _Damnit Souske, your running out of time!_ he hated to be judgmentsal but sometimes Souske confused him. " 4 ...3...2, you know what i changed my mind." shoving the girl foreward they heard a gunshot. she crumpled in a heap, with the man putting 2 more into the dying body. both viewers were stunned into scilence. "I think i'm gonna need some air." Benson said. Jake said nothing but followed his friend outside.

Jake thought back to the parts of the story involving the character. "Yea its really unfair, to her in my opinion." He replied. Benson looked over at Jake, noticing his friend was deep in thought.

"Oh no I know that look man what are you planning?" "Nothing Benson honest." Jake defended himself. "No way, that's the "I'm thinking of doing something crazy and dumb" look." Benson rebutted. Jake sighed, "Uggh, fine I was thinking about some way to I don't know, save her from dying." Benson shrugged, "well I guess it wouldn't hurt, but we would need Roland to ok the use of the TDVI first." "Your right" Jake replied, getting up from his seat "But everyone has gone home for the night so we need to ask tomorrow." "Right, can't use police equipment without permission." Benson stated the rule book of the HCPPD. "Ok im headed home night Benson." Jake called. "Night bro." Benson replied. That night as Jake laid down to sleep, he couldn't help but replay the events of the story over again. Picking out a few points of interest he wrote them on a piece of paper and put them on his nightstand. "I'll worry about that tomorrow." He said. He eventually feel asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, just like every other night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Trans-dimensional-vortex-inducer or TDVI, was located in a separate building adjacent to the precinct. It was used for people to enter and change stories that needed to be fixed or changed. Unfortunately it is a huge machine and thus requires massive amounts of power to operate at its full capacity. Also, officers need permission from their superiors in order to use the machine. Hence why Jake and Benson were waiting outside Chief Roland's office the next day.

"You think he's gonna let us try it?" questioned Benson. "Don't know, but it's worth a shot." Jake replied. Just then Roland poked his head out of his office. "You two, what's the issue?" he stated gruffly. Both men walked into the office

. "Do you want the door closed?" asked Jake. "Does a bear shit in the woods?" replied Roland. Jake promptly closed the door. "So what's this all about?" he inquired. "Well sir, Benson began, we may have found a potential situation to fix, but we wanted to run it by you first." Benson handed the file over to the chief. Roland was a well-built man, physically fit for someone in his late 50's. his black hair had hints of grey in it, but he didn't care. He still thinks he can beat everyone at pushups during the annual picnic held every Oct. nobody tells him that we let him win. He is also a good judge of worth, which is why he was given the title of chief of police by the mayor a few years back. Roland thumbed through the file, stopping every now and then to read some experts and bonus information.

After a few minutes he put the file back on his desk and addressed the men in front of him. "Sorry boys but I can't let you have this one." Benson looked a bit dejected. "But why not Chief?" Jake questioned. "Because I said so." He replied. After noticing the response, he gave didn't elicit the right reaction, Roland sighed. "Look guys you know 9/10 I'm ok with anything you want to do, but ever since that Tanner dipsh—never mind." He waved his hand dismissively. "Hey man no worries we won't tell anyone." Reassured Benson.

Roland smirked "See? That's what I like about you guys, always know how to roll with the punches. Anywho ever since the waste of space Tanner got in charge of jurisdiction in Hub he's passed those energy saver bill BS, so we are only allowed to use the TDVI if it's an emergency."

* * *

"But our JOB is to fix and correct timelines, we need to use the TDVI as much as possible." stated Jake.

"I know that Ross, and I agree we are the law here in Hub and the TDVI is a way for us to help citizens from all over the Multiverse." "And who says Tanner gets to dictate how we use our equipment? I mean the police force owns the TDVI right?" Benson said. "Exactly what I was trying to tell Councilman Davis yesterday, but nnnoo he's got more important stuff to do, bunch of rich self-entitled politicians if you ask me." Roland spat. "That would explain why Cooper is here too I guess." Jake mused.

"Eh, he's just here because his dad is friends with Tanner. Honestly, I wish he'd get off his high horse for once." Roland remarked. He looked at Jake. "How you keep your cool around him is insane, man if he was just some rookie who just got here I'd pop him one good." "He's annoying so I just ignore him." Jake replied. "Well sorry I can't approve your jump guys." Roland said. "It's all good boss." Jake said, rising and turning to leave. Benson followed behind him. "So now what?" Benson asked as they walked down the hallway. "We fix it." Replied Jake. "Um no Roland just said we couldn't." Jake stopped and faced his friend. "What Roland doesn't know won't kill him." Benson sighed, "If I get fired for this I'm going to kill you Jake."

* * *

 _A few hours later near the end of the day…_

Both men stood near the TDVI, one thinking of a solid plan the other thinking how this would affect his career in the future. "I'm telling you Jake this is NOT a good idea, Roland said no why can't you just accept it?" Benson questioned. Jake turned to face the man. "Because it's not fair Benson." He replied. Benson groaned as he connected the power source to the generator. "Really? Jake life isn't fair, things happen ok." "I know that Benson, it's just…. she had her whole life ahead of her. You yourself even said you felt bad right?" Jake replied. Benson approached his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "you can't save everyone Jake."

"Your right, but if the opportunity is there and I don't take it it's like not taking something that's free, plus I'd be just giving up on her." He replied. "I gotta try, she deserves that much." "You're talking like you already know her man listen to yourself." Benson chastised him. "I am not." Jake defended himself. _Am I?_ Jake started shifting through the story, trying to find an entry point to sync with the machine. "Aright I got one." he announced. He punched in the commands and the machine rings started to rotate. Benson looked over the screen. "Seriously? You're going to save her from the thugs? Isn't that a little too macho Jake?" Jake turned to Benson with a quizzical expression. "Too macho? What are you talking about? Oh never mind the portal is almost ready anyways." "You got all your gear? Extra ammo, an earpiece, and Wilfred?" Benson asked. "Yup, Hey wait a sec I thought you were against me doing this?" "Oh I still am." Retorted the tech guru, "It's just impossible to stop you when you get an idea in your head."

At that moment the portal stabilized, emitting a low humming sound. Jake took a deep breath. "Wish me luck." "Good luck." Responded his friend. Jake then sprinted forward and into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jumping into stories was a regular thing for Jake. The bright lights and colors of the vortex surrounded him completely. It wasn't the entry points he disliked, it was the reentry into the stories he hated. Mainly because there was no way to really "stop" oneself once the portal spit you out. Hence why Jake found himself dusting his jeans off after his atrocious entry. "Uggh, somebody has got to find a way to make those reentries easier, I'm gonna kill myself one of these days." He jokingly said to himself. He gathered his surroundings and walked towards the sound of oncoming cars. "Now the entry point dropped me off only a few feet from the altercation so where is the-"

Before he could finish his sentence he spotted someone walking by themselves along the road, a woman to be exact. He began to jog towards her and was about to call out to her when he saw a van pull up and four men get out. His pace quickened and he watched as the girl was restrained by two of them. Catching up to the group he witnessed the larger man slap the woman. "What did I just say about the rules?" he sneered. The man turned towards Jake, having heard him approach.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit women?" Jake questioned. "Who the hell are you? Eh doesn't matter get lost punk this is none of your business." The man grunted. "Well your making it my business." Came the short reply. The large man turned from the girl to address Jake, "Look you little shit I said beat it unless you wanna get hurt." "Tell you what bub, how about you let her go and we call it even sound fair?" Jake offered. The man laughed, "Really? You just expect us to let her go? We got unfinished business with her." "Please just leave." The girl asked. "Dao is dangerous it's ok I'll be fine." Her voice was shaky but firm. Jake took in her appearance, sure he had seen her on the projector but seeing her up close was different.

She had long orange hair and a cross necklace and her eyes were a few shades lighter than her hair, almost like the color of honey. Jake looked at Dao, "Look Dao just let her go man, you got nothing to prove here." He tried negotiating again. Dao looked angry. "What part of get lost don't you understand?!" he yelled getting into the young man's personal space. "You want me gone make me leave." He challenged. Dao smirked, motioning to his men, "Teach him a lesson." Jake assumed a fighting stance and took in his opponents.

One had a rather large pipe while the other had a small knife. Dao himself pulled out a large blade. Dao charged Jake but he sidestepped tripping up the larger man in the process. One of Dao's goons swiped at Jake with his knife and Jake dodged accordingly. This was followed up by a swing from a pipe that Jake caught and twisted around trying to wretch it free. He barely had time to jump out of the way of a charging Dao. The other goon tried again with his knife only to be disarmed with ease. Jake punched him square in the face and he staggered back.

He followed it up with an elbow strike that resulted in his opponent falling on his butt. Unfortunately, the numbers weren't in his favor because Jake felt a dull pan in his ribs curtsey of his pipe wielding enemy. He stumbled to the side, wincing a little. The pipe came again, but this time the assailant was met with a high knee strike. The pipe discarded Jake snatched it up and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the man. First hitting him in the knee the man's leg bent, allowing a swift pipe shot to the face and a repeated blow to the head rendered him out cold. Dao wasn't finished yet and attacked the officer from the side. Pivoting, Jake unleashed a side kick catching the larger man in the gut. Dao dropped the knife and onto one knee, but rose again. Rolling under a left hook, Jake was met with a punch to the face. Blocking the next attack, he executed a judo throw, kicking the man in the face for good measure. Dao tried again with the knife, only to be disarmed. Spinning behind him, Jake forced the larger man to one knee. He then placed the krambit against Dao's throat. "Now, that's enough." He said in a loud voice. "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to leave the girl alone, permanently got it?" "Up yours. " Dao spat. Jake pressed the knife harder against the man's throat, not too hard but enough to draw blood. "Fine then I guess I can just kill you." He stated in a haphazard tone. "No wait!" cried Dao's thugs. "Then don't come near her AGAIN!" Jake yelled. "Ok ok man, we won't bother her again." Said Dao. "Good." Said Jake releasing Dao. "Now get out of here before I decide to kick your asses again." Dao and his men returned to their van. As the van left Jake turned to the woman offering his hand to help her up. She refused it and stood on her own. "You really shouldn't have done that." She commented. "But I chose to." Jake replied. She faced him, "well anyway thanks I guess." "Your welcome, I'm Jake by the way." He extended his hand. This time she did accept it. "I'm Nami, nice to meet you Jake." "Hey not to sound weird or anything but mind If I walk you home? "He asked. "Um sure I guess although I don't think going home is the best idea." She questioned. "Hmm you might be right, do you have another place to go?" Jake asked. She smiled, "Yea I know just the place." She began to walk away, Jake following behind her.

"Hey actually I was wondering if you could help me out see im trying to find an old friend of mine, goes by Sousuke Sagara." Nami stopped in her tracks, "You know Sousuke?" Jake smiled "Yea, we served together a few years back, he's a good guy damn good pilot too." "Ha you don't say? Well that explains how he won today." She replied. "Why don't you stop by the garage tomorrow, Sousuke should be there." Jake smiled, "Thanks Nami I appreciate it." She turned down a street walking in the opposite direction. "See ye tomorrow." She called. Jake waved "Thanks again." Now he just needed to find a place to stay for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ch 4/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Waking up the next morning Jake ventured out into the town of Namasaac. Unfortunately, Nami had failed to mention where her garage was. "I man I should have asked." Jake sighed. After asking around he was able to locate the address and went there. The place was bustling with movement, everyone busy doing something. The most impressive thig however was the huge robot in the center. "Wow seeing one of them up close really puts you in perspective." He said aloud. "Yea they have that effect." Said a familiar voice. Jake turned to see Nami walking towards him. "Hey stranger." Jake said. She smirked, "stranger? But we met yesterday haha." He smiled, "It was a joke." He was getting that nervous feeling again. He reached into his blazer and produced a package of peanuts, eating a few. He offered them to the girl "want any?" she shook her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hey Nami can you come check this out?' came a voice from the left. "Sure be right there." She called. Jake was left to survey the area, noting all the different equipment needed just to operate one robot. "Hey Nami Sousuke is here." Said a voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJake turned to see the man himself set foot in the garage. He watched as the two talked, apparently discussing something important as they approached him. When Sousuke looked up he met Jake's gaze. "Ross? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Nice to see you too old friend." Jake retorted. He held out his hand, which Sousuke shook. "How are you holding up after...ya know that. Event?" Jake asked. Sousuke's expression soured a bit, "I'd rather not say to be honest." "Fair enough." Came Jake's reply. "So.." came Nami's voice, "How do you guys know each other? Oh wait let me guess war buddies?" her voice held a teasing tone. "Yup, as I recall I saved your butt 3 times." Jake chuckled. "Negative, I only recall you saving me twice." The former Sargent replied curtly. "Nah man Boca Raton totally counted." Jake tried to keep a straight face. "No it doesn't." replied Sousuke. Jake could tell the young man was trying not to smile. "Hey not to cut your reunion short but we have a match soon." Came Nami's voice from the computer located to the right of the mech. "Roger, I will see you afterwards." Came Sousuke's response. "Hey Jake, why don't you come join us at the stadium? You can see a real AS fight up close." Nami offered. "Sure, sounds like fun." Jake replied, "lead the way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"At the arena.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe robot fighting area was huge. A vast row of seats encased the large dirt square that the robots fought inside. He followed Nami to a set of seats located closer to the ringside area. She turned to him, "Um I'm sorry but these seats are for the crew and sponsors only." Jake nodded in understanding. "Figures, guess I'll see you guys after the match." "Yea we'll be there." She replied. He turned and began his walk upwards, trying to find a good vantage point. From his current spot he could see both machines. Sousuke had positioned the mech in a somewhat ready stance. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Wait, is that a hammer?! /emJake thought. No sooner had the thought left his head than a loud voice echoed across the arena, FIGHT! The white robot raised the hammer in a downward arc, but was blocked by the other robot. The other mech tried a sweep kick, but AL 2 (Sousuke had decided to name the bot), dodged out of the way, putting space between them. AL 2 then brought the hammer down, literally. The other robot took the hit full force knocking its arm off. This was followed up by another shot, this one felling the mech for good. WINNER, CROOOSSBOW! "Well if my current job doesn't last I think I just found my new profession." Jake mused to himself. He turned and headed back towards the garage to meet the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Sousuke you were so great!" exclaimed Nami, hugging the former mercenary after he dropped down from the cockpit. The man visibly stiffened clearly not used the physical contact. "Thank you" came his reply. Suddenly they turned to see Jake clapping. "Gotta admit I didn't know what to expect, but after seeing you smash that robot with a hammer I'll tell you what man this should be a national sport." Jake style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"It was just a match Ross." Sousuke clarified. "Nah, that was a fight, that was entertainment." Jake clapped the man on the back. "Well what are we waiting for let's celebrate!" said Ash the head mechanic. As the group exited the arena they heard a gravelly voice. "You got lucky this time Nami but it won't happen again." She scoffed, "Yea right Dao, you couldn't beat us if your life depended on it." Dao began to approach the young woman. "what did you say you little— "he never finished his sentence as Jake stepped in front of him. "Now Dao I didn't take you for the stupid type, but I hope you remember our last conversation." Dao stopped, "Oh I see very clever you got yourself a body guard huh?" Nami looked confused. "Um no I didn't." "Whatever." Dao said turning away, "Just watch yourself." "Well that was interesting." Quipped Lemon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJake had never been one for bars. He didn't know if it was the atmosphere, the smell of so much alcohol, or the way people acted when drunk. He just didn't like it. But here he was sitting at a table with some people, drinking a beer. "So where are you from Jake?" the question was simple. "I'm from the US, Idaho to be exact." He replied. "Idaho? That's a long way from here." Replied Ash. "Yea, what can I say I needed a change of scenery." Jake answered. "Actually guys speaking of scenery, I was wondering if you needed any extra help?" he asked. "well that's up to Nami." One of the mechanics replied. Jake turned to the woman, "So how about it? You need an extra hand?" she pondered his question. "Geeze, I don't know Jake. Do you know anything about Arm Slaves or their parts?" he frowned, "Unfortunately no." he had a feeling where this conversation was headed. "If I may..." stated Sousuke. All heads at the table turned towards him. He cleared his throat, "I believe we should take Ross up on his offer." The other occupants looked at him strangely. He continued, "While Ross possesses no knowledge of Arm Slaves or their parts he makes up for that with pure skill. He's an excellent shot and would prove a viable asset where we to get in a skirmish. Also his skills as a security personnel are exceptional." Jake facepalmed, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Only Sousuke would try to persuade people to accept me buy listing off my military skills./em" I can be a security personnel." He tried to save face. "I've worked a lot of jobs as security detail. I could watch over stuff like at night so no one steals it." He noticed the faces around him hadn't changed. This wasn't looking good. "I can double as a courier too deliver messages. Plus I can make sure we don't get any unwanted trouble like from Dao or someone else." "Come on guys what's the harm in letting him join?" this remark came from Lemon, the team's sponsor. Nami huffed, "But if he joins then I have to pay him on top of everyone else." "I never said you had to pay me." Jake clarified. Nami blanched at him. "Wait you don't want any money? Why would you want to do something and not get paid for it?' she asked. "Maybe I just want to help.' Jake said. "Where are you going to live? How are you going to get food?" she questioned. "I'll find something, I'm resourceful if nothing else. Besides I already have an apartment" He stated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I guess since you're doing it for free I don't see a problem." Jake smiled "thanks Nami, I mean it." She smirked, but if you screw up your fired." She giggled. "Yes ma'am." came the reply./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After the bar, all the members went their separate ways. "Hey Lemon wait up." Called Jake. He caught up to the blond man falling in step with him. "Hey thanks again man I appreciate it." Lemon looked puzzled, "Um your welcome? Sorry but what did I do again?" "For convincing the team to let me on." Jake clarified. Lemon shrugged, "hey no sweat, besides it will be nice having another American to chat with." "But you're not American." Jake stated. Lemon froze. "How did you know?" "I can smell French people a mile away." Jake laughed. "Plus DGSE was never the best at stealth operations." Jake continued. Lemon's face grew pale. "Please don't tell –"Jake held up a hand, "relax French bread, I won't tell anyone, besides us Special Forces guys gotta stick together." He elbowed Lemon. "Well im off to my apartment." Called Jake. "Have a good one." Lemon replied. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ch 5/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A month later.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"If Jake was being honest with himself he rather enjoyed life here in Namasac. It was simple not too busy, not to dull. Just the right mixture of both. He would arrive a bit early and check that nothing was stolen, and lock up at night. Providing security for the crew was simple and he rarely if ever had to get into any altercations. Life was at an easy pace. And apparently Nami and him had gotten a bit closer. The occasional glance and look away here and there but nothing out of the ordinary. But he also had a job to do, and he was running out of time. So he decided that it was time for Nami to know the real reason he was here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hey Nami can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. They were in the garage working on AL 2, adjusting some odds and ends and fine tuning some quirks. "Sure what's up?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Could we talk privately? Not now obviously, Sousuke has a match, but like later tonight? I hate to ask this of you but it's really important." He hoped she agreed otherwise he wouldn't have a plan B. "Um sure I guess, is everything ok?" she asked. "Yea everything is fine." He lied. He hated lying to her but right now it was the only viable option./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After Sousuke's victory and after the post-match party, Jake found himself sitting on the hotel room bed, wondering what exactly he was going to do. He heard a knock on his door. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Well here goes nothing/em he thought. He opened the door and Nami stepped through. She took a seat on the small sofa next to the bed. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. He grabbed a chair and faced her, resting his elbow on his knee. He looked up, opened his mouth…and closed it. "Uggh why is this so hard?" he groaned. "What's so hard?" she asked. "It's…complicated, really complicated." Said Jake. "Of course it's not..." she responded. Jake looked at her in confusion. "Oh come on, you think I didn't notice?" she teased. "Notice what?" he asked. "Oh God don't tell me your like Sousuke." She pleaded. Jake's face was scrunched up in a disgusted look. "What? Are you serio—No I'm not like Sousuke, I actually know how to act in social situations. And I know what feelings are too." He defended himself. Her smile widened, "I was hoping so; besides it would be really weird if one person liked someone and the other person was oblivious." She stated. "Wait are you saying that…no, no, no, no this is bad really bad." Jake rose from the chair and walked towards the window. Nami followed. "Why is it bad?" she sounded hurt. Jake turned around. "It's not bad Nami, at least not as bad as…" he trailed off. "Am I that unattractive?" she sulked. "No no it's not that, you're really beautiful Nami. And you have a great personality." "Then help me understand it." She said. "I really think your misinterpreting this situation here." Jake tried to explain. Her face became darker, "How exactly am I not understanding the situation? I came here expecting you to…I thought you…liked me." The last part was said so softly Jake almost missed it. Jake sighed, walked over and hugged the girl. "Nami I …the truth is I DO like you, I actually like you a lot." She looked up at him and smiled. "But it's hard to…it's hard to…" she pulled away from him. "It's hard to have feelings? Really Jake come on." "No, it's not like that!" Jake shouted. He hated yelling but sometimes it was necessary. She huffed, "Then what IS it like?" she demanded. "I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE ELSE THAT I CARE ABOUT!" he screamed. Nami was taken aback and sat down on the sofa. Jake was breathing heavily, "Jake why would you lose me?" she asked. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Because you're going to die, Nami." Now it was her turn to be confused. "What are you talking about Jake?" he sighed again. "3 days, 56 hours, 48 mins, and," he looked at his watch, "8 seconds in counting. That's how much time you have until you die." She looked at him like he had three heads. "Jake, I don't know if this is your idea of a joke or not, but it's not funny." "It's not a joke I swear, you have to believe me Nami." Jake pleaded. She got up from the sofa and sat on the bed. "So, what can you see the future or something?" she questioned. "Kinda, it's like seeing a movie except it's about someone's life." He tried to explain. "So, you know what's going to happen days from now." She states. "Yes." He replies. She laughs, "I'm sorry Jake but this is too funny." She continues to laugh. Jake stands up. "Sousuke wins the Yami battle." He states flatly. Nami stops laughing. "Wait how did you know about the Yami battle. Did Sousuke tell you?" "No, I've seen it." He sat down next to her. "And I've seen you die, you get shot once in the back once in the lungs one in the heart and one in the head. All at point blank range." He puts his head in his hands. "Your dead within seconds." She rises and begins walking towards the door. Jake looks up. "You still don't believe me, do you?" She doesn't turn around. "I'm sorry Jake but no I don't. Sousuke at least had a reason and a viable story, but you…I don't know what to believe." She says sadly. He stands up and walks towards her. "It's ok I understand." He says. "Ya know even if I do fail I'm still going to keep trying." She stopped halfway out the door. "Why?" "Because you deserve to live a full life, not half of one." She turned and looked at him. "You really are serious, aren't you?" He smiled, "Absolutely serious." Then he hugged her again, this time a little tighter. "I promise I'll come back for you, whatever it takes I will come back, I'm not giving up on you Nami." He released her, holding her at arm's length. "Sorry, that was cheesy." He dropped his arms from her shoulders. "I understand if you don't want me around anymore, I'm sorry for wasting your time." He turned to head back inside when she grabbed his arm. "Jake I never said I didn't want you around anymore." "I know it's just going to be hard watching…what's coming." "But you can do something right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I …I don't know, I mean sure I've brainstormed ideas for weeks now, but I haven't been able to come up with any concreate plan yet." "Oh…I see, so is this goodbye?" She clasped her hands behind her back. Her head was bowed, her eyes downcast. He was kicking himself mentally. He should have come prepared. He should have brought more weapons, more anything. But no, he just assumed he could swoop in at the last second and play hero. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm such an idiot. I spent so much time thinking I could just breeze by this that I let it get way over my head./em He looked at Nami. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And the worst part is I let Nami down too, bottom line is I failed and it's my fault. /emHe sighed and squared his shoulders. "Nami?" She looked up at him. he stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist. He was never this bold with anyone, not even Molly. "What are y-." Jake lightly cupped her face, running his thumb down her cheek. Then he kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't long or drawn out, but enough to get his point across. He drew back, releasing her in the process. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted you to know, before it happened, you deserve that much." Her face was a light shade of pink. "N-no your fine, I mean it's ok really. Um I should get going, big match tomorrow haha." She quickly turned around and strode towards the elevator. "Nami, I will come back." He said. She turned around and smiled, "You better, you owe me a real explanation next time." em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Glad she doesn't hate me./em span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJake returned to his room and fished out his phone from his pocket. "Benson you there?" "Yea man I'm here, how did it go?" Not good, I failed Benson. I need you to make me a portal back home." He responded dejectedly. "Man, I'm really sorry Jake." "It's not your fault, you didn't fail."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Outside later that night…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Ok Benson punch it." There was a large ball of light that appeared, and Jake stepped through it, leaving Namasac and Nami behind. He hated to leave, but there was nothing he could do. Besides he couldn't bear watching what he knew was coming. It would just hurt too style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Normally on portal rides back home Jake would enjoy the ride. Now however, he just wanted to get as far away from Namasac as possible. When he stepped out of the portal Benson was there to meet him. So were a few other people. "Mr. Ross, I don't believe we have met, my name is William Tanner. I'm the juristically head of Hub Central." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Nice to meet you sir." Jake responded. "Wish I could say the same." Tanner drawled. "So, what's this about?" questioned Jake. "You see Mr. Ross," Tanner began. "We have rules here, rules give us a structure, so things don't get out of hand. Those rules also need to be enforced, and if someone breaks those rules they must be punished." "So, I'm getting suspended? Yea I figured that." Said Jake. Tanner chuckled, "No Mr. Ross you're getting fired." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"CH 6/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Fired? What are you serious?" Jake said incredusly. "I am very serious." Replied Tanner. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Why?" "Because you used the TDVI without permission, galivanting off to try and save some random person, not to mention the money that has been wasted keeping that machine on." Stated Tanner. "So, I'm getting fired because you don't like losing money, great." Ross deadpanned. "No Mr. Ross you are getting fired for insubordination, blatant disregard for authority, and failing at your job." "But my record…" Tanner cut him off. "Your record does not determine your employment status, nor does your good Samaritan actions." Jake looked at Roland. "You're just going to let him do this?" "Sorry Ross but I don't have that kind of pull, Tanner has the final word." "That's Bullshit and you know it!" yelled Jake. "That is enough! Mr. Ross you are to turn in your firearm and your badge and vacate the premises immediately, am I clear?" Jake deflated, knowing nothing he could say or do would matter. "Can I at least clean out my desk?" he asked. "Fine." Came the reply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Jake made his way to Roland's office. "Come in." said the voice on the other side. "Hey Roland." He said taking a seat. Roland frowned, "What the hell were you thinking? Using the TDVI without permission. Come on Jake I thought you were smarter than that." Jake sighed, "I know I just... I thought if I had one shot I could do it. But I was wrong and now she's probably dead already."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You loved her?" came Roland's questioned. "Wha? No, I didn't love her, but I liked her more than I should have." Roland sat back in his chair. "Ok Ross, honest question time and I want the truth. If and I mean IF you got another shot would you take it?" Jake's head snapped up. "Yes, in a heartbeat." "Would you do anything to get that chance?" "Yes" Jake answered. "Chief where are you going with this?" Roland stood up and began to pace. "Ok look, that Tanner dip shit…" Jake raised and eyebrow. "So, what? He is one. He's a waste of space too. Anyway, he thinks he can come into my precinct and fire my officers? No way in hell." Jake smiled, "So I'm rehired?" "No, you're still fired, but the TDVI is scheduled for mandatory maintenance tomorrow, so seeing as your no longer employed here, I won't be held responsible for your actions." He clarified. Jake's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting I break into HCPD and use the TDVI?" Roland stopped pacing. "That's exactly what I'm saying. You bust in there you use the TDVI, and you stick it to that sack of monkey crap." "and save Nami." Jake added. "That too." Came the reply. "Now that that business is out of the way I'm gonna need your badge." Roland stated. "right." Said Jake, taking out his ID and handing his former chief the badge. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Thanks again Roland." Said Jake. "Eh no problem, now get out of here before Tanner has my head."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJake walked out into the hallway, making his way to his desk and began cleaning it out. "So, they finally decided to fire your ass?" came a smug voice. "Shut up." Said Jake. "Hey not my fault you disobeyed orders, well that and you failed anyways. Honestly though don't see why you risked all this for some chick. Really I mean I bet she's as pathetic as you." Jake whirled around and punched Cooper in the face. "Only pathetic one I see here is you, asshole!" the men started to scuffle until several officers separated them. "Hey what's going on out here?" yelled Roland. "Ross punched me." Complained Cooper. "All because I insulted his little girlfriend." "That's enough I can't deal with this right now, Cooper go home and cool off, and Ross…just get out of here will you?" "Fine, I'll show myself out." Jake replied in a tired voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Outside Jake was walking to his car when he spotted a young woman walking down the opposite side of the street. Normally this meant nothing, and most people would not look too far into a person walking down the street. But for some reason seeing this girl made Jake remember Nami. He remembered how happy she was. How she had a dream of rebuilding her village. As he got in his car he couldn't help but feel sad. That soon morphed into anger. It was his fault she was gone. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Stupid idiot!/em He inwardly yelled. He slammed his fists on the steering handles. "DDAAAAAHHH! DAAAH!" he screamed. He drove home, his mood not improving. As he laid in bed that night he thought of one person, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Her/em. He was going to save her, he was going to fix this, and if anyone stood in his way, well he'd just run through them. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ch 7/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe next morning Jake awoke with a new-found confidence. He decided to forego the blazer and instead donned a grey long sleeve thermal shirt. It was getting colder out there. As he was driving towards the HCPD headquarters he realized something: he didn't have an ID badge anymore, so the front door was out. He instead headed for the back-parking area. Form here it was just a few office buildings and then the TDVI building. He was about to exit his car when he noticed something off about the place. "Hmm, don't remember Roland mentioning armed guards." Jake questioned. He stayed in his car and called the police chief. "What do you want it's 7:30 in the damn morning!" groaned Roland. "Sorry to wake you up boss but I have a problem. There's armed guards at the station." "Armed guards? What the hell is this bullshit! Ugggh hang on." He grumbled. There was the sound of shuffling and keyboard clicks. "Awe shit." "What's it Roland?" "Tanner must have issued an armed group of officers to oversee the maintenance for today."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"And I'm guessing he didn't tell you." Jake quipped. "NO, HE DIDN'T!" yelled Roland. Jake had to hold the phone away from his ear as Roland went on a mini tangent. "Hey, can you do me favor?" Jake asked. "What now, haven't I already given you enough?" questioned the chief. "You have, and I appreciate that, but seeing as I'm about to break into a police station with armed guards I'd really like to avoid shooting anyone. Could you pull up some records, maybe see who Tanner put on guard duty?" "Fine, hang on a sec." "Ok Ross got good news and bad news" came the chief's voice. "Good news first." Jake answered. "Bad news is these guys are actually a PMC, taken to calling themselves Iron Claw, haha what a stupid name." "Gotta admit that's not too intimidating." Jake chuckled. "Good news is well, they aren't cops so shoot away." "Wait you sure?" "Yea besides we can blame it on them anyways, make up some BS story for the news." "Ok thanks again Roland." Jake replied. "No problem." He hung up the phone. Jake exited his car, making his way to the east building. Lockup was a few floors down and seeing how there were a lot of people standing between him and the TDVI he needed weapons. Slinking along some of the other cars parked in the lot he shadowed one of the patrolling guards until he was isolated. Jake grabbed the man from behind locking in a choke hold and pulling said man behind a nearby wall. The man struggled but eventually went limp. Jake retrieved his weapon, a MP7 and also stole the man's access card to the offices. Slipping inside he made his way downstairs to lockup, that's where the department stores its weapons. Arriving downstairs, he was greeted by two other men, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late traffic was a pain." He bluffed. "No worries man at least you're here." Replied one of them. "Any chance you guys know the TDVI layout? Like how many guys we got there? I'm supposed to relieve a guy he's not feeling too well." Jake inquired. "Hmm, I'm not too sure but I think Andrews knows. He's up 2 floors in the research department."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSaid the other man. "Ok thanks guys." Jake continued his trek through lockup. When he arrived at the weapons center he paused. "Now what to bring along? Well first things first." He grabbed a Kevlar vest strapping it on himself, afterwards he snagged his Stryver pistol. Swapping out the MP7 for the VECTOR ,45 he added a scope as well. Topping things off he grabbed an ACR and added a grenade attachment. Grenades came next as he added an assortment to his arsenal. The sonar goggles were the finishing touch to his outfit, well if you could call it that. He proceed upstairs to find this Andrews style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOpening the door to the research section he was greeted with several armed guards. "Excuse me um I'm looking for a Mr. Andrews, anyone know where I can find him?" Nobody paid him any mind. "Guess not." Jake continued searching and not finding anyone, he decided to just head straight for the TDVI building. Upon entering the police hotline offices, he heard a loudspeaker announcement. "Attention all units, this is commander Andrews we found a body outside the precinct, alert level is orange I repeat alert level orange. Be on the lookout for anyone suspicious and repot them immediately." em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gotta be more alert now, /emRoss reminded himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Ch 8/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"The police hotline offices weren't really offices, more like desks with telephones on them. As Jake made his way through the rows of desks he was stopped by a guard. "Woah there that's a lot of guns for a security job buddy." The man commented. Jake shrugged, "Just being prepared is all." The man laughed, "Prepared for what? An assault?" he waved dismissively as he passed the former officer. "Hey man that guys got the right idea, what if someone tries to break in here?" commented a random guard. "Nah man nobody would do that. Besides there is no reason to." "well what if someone wanted to use the TDVI?" came the short reply. "Look Simmons Tanner posted us here to keep civis out…" "But what about that Ross guy? He just got fired what if he wants to try and use the machine again?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJake quickened his pace, he didn't like where this was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hey man what's the rush?" someone commented. "Bathroom." Jake clarified. Jake reached the end of the offices and swiped the access card. The reader beeped and flashed red, access denied. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Great! now what?/emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe tried again, same result. "Um only authorized personnel are allowed past this point buddy." Came a bored tone. "I know and for some reason my card isn't working." Replied Jake. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Stated the guard. "Nope new guy just got assigned to the TDVI team haha."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Really? Cause Andrew's didn't say anything about adding to the team currently there." At this point Jake was running out of options, he either needed to get past this stupid door, or find someone who could. "Look man, I really got to get in there so could you help me out please." He tried. "Sorry man can't do that." Came the reply. "Fine I'll go find someone else to help me." Jake began walking away to try to find someone else when he heard a shout, "You with the goggles stop!" Jake obeyed. He turned around slowly to face the person shouting. "Is there a problem buddy?" "I don't know pal you tell me. I've got security footage of some guy choking out on of our men on patrol outside, care to explain?" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Oh, so you think I did it? Why would I do that? I'm on your side." Jake tried to ease the situation. "Because Tanner told us that there was the off chance that some guy would try and break in here and this whole thing is too fishy to me. Turn around hands behind your head." He stated firmly. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Well so much for the quiet approach./em Jake turned around, but just as he felt the man grab his wrist, he spun twisting the man around and into a secure restraining hold. Drawing his sidearm he fired at another guard hitting him in the chest. Shooting again he downed another one with a headshot. "Stop him!" yelled someone. Jake moved forward hostage in tow, trying to make his way back to the door. Shots rang out from every which way, and Jake realized he needed to ditch his hostage. Shoving the man away he ducked around a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe peeked out, hitting another guard in the leg. He tossed a grenade towards a group of guys. "Grenade, move!" BOOM! The resulting explosion shattered glass and threw some of the men backwards. He moved behind a desk as more guards poured in from the opposite door. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Shit! /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stood up and opened fire with the ACR, killing three of the five men. He moved a row back, looking behind him of any other enemies. Seeing none he took the fire extinguisher and slammed it on the door handle. "That should hold them up for a bit." He raced to the opposite door and rammed his elbow into the glass repeatedly. Nothing. Taking out the Stryver he blasted the glass above the handle and unlocked the door. Sprinting towards the TDVI building he stopped. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"They probably know I'm coming. I should go in from the upper floors./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe holstered his weapon and began the climb up the side of the building. The structure of the building was outlined with old piping, the building used to be a factory, but once remodeling began the department decided to let the pipes stay. Reaching a window, he used one hand to try and force it open. When that failed he simply shot it out. Climbing through, he was just about to walk to the door when said door burst open. "Hey, who are you?" questioned the man. Jake didn't answer, hitting the man in the face, then kneeing him in the gut, following up with and elbow to the back of the head. He began taking the stairs until he heard a door open from below him and voices could be heard. Quickening his pace, he rounded the corner just in time to see the men beginning to climb the current stairs. He launched himself over the railing at the closest man, tackling him to the ground and into his partner. Standing up he kicked the one in the jaw while the other drew a sidearm. Ducking out the door he heard shots ring out. He rounded the hallway into another office room. Several guards were there, all looking at him. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Right, forgot this wasn't going to go too smoothly. /emHe ducked under cover as bullets rained down from all angles. One of the men tried a flanking maneuver but Jake reacted quicker. Reaching up he grappled with the man for control of the SMG. Nailing him with an elbow Jake was able to get control for a few seconds, using those to shoot two men, before he was forcibly shoved into a wall. Pointing the gun downward he shot the man in the foot. He cried out, slumping lower, which gave Jake time to shoot another individual. Twisting around he wrenched the gun free, shot the wounded guard and turned to survey the field. Ducking into cover again he moved towards the next staircase. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Only 2 more floors. /emReaching the second floor he burst into the room, spraying bullets in any direction. Hunkering down, he popped up sporadically, picking off targets. "we need backup now, get Andrew's down here ASAP!" yelled a guard. Moving towards the final staircase the door to his right opened, revealing more enemies. Pivoting, Jake shot multiple times, hitting several targets before having to reload. Ducking down he released the empty magazine and was about to reload when he spotted movement out of his left eye. Rising, he ran headlong towards the man, throwing the empty magazine as he moved. The projectile hit the man in the head allowing Jake to blast him with the Stryver. Sliding down he reemerged opening fire with the pulse gun. Nailing two more combatants, he switched to the ACR and rose. Aiming he unloaded on a few unsuspecting men. Using the attachment, he blasted the door leading to the stairs off the hinges. On his way down he encountered several guards, but they each met the same fate. /span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Ch 9/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe first floor of the TDVI building is actually not one floor. The ground floor consists of a lobby and a horse shoe shaped desk in the center. There are two sets to staircases that converge to the upper floor, making a nice symmetrical look to the building interior. Jake wrenched the door to the final office room open, only to be hit twice in the chest. Falling backwards he regained his bearings enough to roll out of the way of more bullets. Luckily the Kevlar did its job. Returning fire, he nailed another guard and advanced. Swapping the assault rifle for the SMG he turned the corner, shooting a guard and smashing the gun into another. Grabbing the man's arm he flipped him over his shoulder, rolling down with him. The man raised his gun, but Jake restrained his arm. The men jostled for control until footsteps approached. Jake moved the gun upwards, aiming and shooting a guard that just appeared in the hallway. The man tried to move on top of Jake, but he bucked his hips and pushed him off. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKilling another guard, he kicked the gun away from his downed opponent, switched to single shot, fried, switched back and moved on. He had just walked onto the landing when he heard his name being called. "Ross! You know your not getting to that machine. I've got too much riding on this for you to screw it up." He paid it no mind continuing onward. Multiple troops, three each ascended both staircases, he was trapped. Opening fire, he took out the three on the right side, trying to work his way down. Only to get pushed back up from returning gunfire. He moved up the stairs, shooting at anything that moved. He dropped two more bodies before the last one threw down his weapon and raised his hands. "Don't shoot man, please I got a family!" Jake hesitated. "You won't try to shoot me if I let you go?" the man shook his head. "Fine." He replied. Moving towards the left staircase he stopped as he heard the elevator ding. He turned and shot at the open doorway. He heard a yell and other sounds before 2 heavily armored guards exited through the door. He bolted down the stairs taking them two at a time. Shotgun blasts obliterated his surroundings as he tried to find a safe place to hide. "Give it up, you can't win!" yelled the voice. Jake looked up from his hiding spot to see a man with red hair and a cigarette in his mouth. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That must be Andrews./em The armored guards descended from both staircases. Jake quickly took aim with a grenade and chucked it at one of them. It hit the ground and rolled, emitting smoke. The guard coughed and sputtered. "What the ugh, cough, I can't see!" Jake activated the goggles and opened fire, hitting the man in the chest. The bullets had no effect. "He's over here!" yelled Andrews. Jake turned and shot at the man. Andrews jumped back avoiding the bullets. Meanwhile the smoke was clearing around the first guard. Jake noticed the other one was making his way over towards him. Thinking fast, he ducked under cover before spotting the large chandelier in the lobby. Aiming he shot the chain twice, sending the giant glass structure falling right onto the guard. "Holy shit!" yelled the other one. Jake then unloaded on the guard with the Stryver. The plasma bolts struck home ending the man's life. He turned and headed towards the doors which lead into the TDVI room, only to stop as he heard a gun being loaded. "That's far enough Ross." Came the voice, echoing off the walls. Turning around Jake eyed Andrews skeptically. "And you plan to stop me how?" Andrewes smirked, "I could shoot you, but I prefer a more hands on approach." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWalking up the stairs he found Andrews standing in the middle of the landing. "So, you're the last one huh?" Jake asked. Andrews tossed his cigarette away. "Yea and I'm the last thing you will ever see." He sneered. Both men lunged at each other. Grappling for control, Andrews landed a gut punch, once twice and a third time, staggering Jake backwards. Jake responded with a few jabs and a thrust kick, doubling the other man over. The fight continued, with both men landing punishing blows to their opponent as well as some impressive throws to boot. Andrews then grabbed Jake by the throat, which in turn Jake countered into a choke hold of his own. But Andrews pushed backwards, sending both men into the elevator door. Jake tried to adjust his grip, but Andrews slithered out applying his own choke hold on the man. Jake felt his throat tighten, it was getting hard to breathe. He tried struggling but Andrews was too strong. He thought back to his time in Namasacc, about spending time with Nami. He needed to get back there, and nothing was going to stop him. He let out a roar, charging forward towards the wooden railing before dropping to a kneeling position. This action caused Andrews to fly back first, slamming into the railing which emitted a loud cracking noise. Both men stood, each trying to catch their breath. Andrews charged but was met with a gut punch, followed up by a right cross, he staggered back. Jake hit him again in the face, and kicked him against the railing, this time the railing groaned under the impact. Steadying his breathing, Jake ran at the man, tackling him through the railing and launching them airborne. Andrews screamed as the ground rose faster to meet the both of them. WHAM! A sickening thud was heard as both bodies impacted the horse shoe desk in the middle of the room. Jake groaned and rolled off Andrew's limp body. "Ouch remind me to never do that again." He quipped. Making his way into the TDVI room, booted up the previous jump footage. "Good still here." He searched for a closer entry point this time around, he was on the clock no telling when or if the machine would get shut down by someone. Selecting a good spot with enough time to hatch and work out his plan, he punched in the coordinates and stood at the ready. The beam shot forth, enveloping the 2 smallest rings. The larger rings began to rotate until all five were locked into place. A blue circle appeared, shooting a beam upwards before filling the rings with light. Blue energy poured out from the rings blanketing them. Jake bolted forward, running into the portal. He had one last shot, he had to make things right./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Ch 10 /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Arriving in the city Jake made a beeline for the grand hotel. That's where Sousuke and the others were staying. If he was going to pull this off, he need the mercenary's help./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Sousuke you in there? It's Jake I need to talk to you." There was a rustling noise before the door was cracked open, the man in question pointing a gun at him. "Ross? What are you doing here?" "Doesn't matter," Jake said pushing the door open and stepping inside. "What matters is I need your help."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanClosing the door Sousuke looked at him quizzically. "What do you need my help with?" "It's about Nami, she's going to be in trouble and it's up to us to help her." Jake grabbed a chair and pushed it towards Sousuke. "Here take a seat, I'm going to explain the situation, but it may shock you." Both men sat facing each other. "Ok Sousuke here's the deal, Kurama is here and he's going to capture Nami..." "Wait Kurama is here?" questioned the former sergeant. "No interrupting just let me finish ok?" "Affirmative, sorry." Sousuke replied. "Anyways, Nami is going to be taken hostage and Kurama is going to give you a countdown, to draw you out of course. Whatever you do you have to come out before he gets to 2." "Wait but how do you know all this?" questioned Sousuke. Jake sighed. "I've seen it happen before Sousuke. You win the Yami battle, Nami gets captured and she dies." Sousuke's face became grim. "I won't let that happen." "Good, but we need a plan." Said Jake. "like I said you have until he gets to 2, then he kills her. I need you to help me with this I know every fiber in your being will tell you to not come out, but I need you to trust me on this." "Look," Jake said standing up and finding a piece of paper. "I can cover you from one of the rooftops, so you should be safe, but they have at least 15 guys so it's going to be tough." Sousuke pondered this new information. "I think we should do some recon of the area first, that way we can better formulate our plan." Jake smiled, "Took the words right out of my mouth." /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Later the next day…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ok so the cars will be here…" Jake said pointing out the areas. "And I can be up there, so I should be able to take out a few of them first, plus I brought some grenades along too." "So, while they are distracted, should I try to get Nami out?" questioned Sousuke. "Nah I thought of that but it's too risky. If Kurama sees you he'll probably just shoot her anyways." Jake sighed again. "Uggh!" he yelled. "I have this feeling we should tell Nami, seeing as she's the one being held hostage and all." "That is a valid point." Responded Sousuke. Just then a jeep pulled up, and the object of conversation stepped out. "Hey, Sousuke what are you doing all the way out here? I've been looking for you!" "I've been assisting Ross with reconasense." Came the reply. Nami's face turned to a questioning look. "Oookkayy but why? Wait did you say Jake?" she turned her head and found the other person standing with her mech pilot. Jake smiled and waved, "Hey stranger." The orange haired girl broke into a broad smile, running at him and hugging him. "You came back, I knew you would." She said. She puled away, her face looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Jake, I'm really sorry." "No need to apologize, I know springing that kind of info on someone can be tough to handle." "So last time you said you didn't really have a plan, so um did you make one?" "Well that's why you're here." Jake stated. "I figured since you're the one being held hostage you should be in on the plan as well." She folded her arms across her chest, "Well I should hope you would have included me." For the next few hours the three of them came up with a plan that they hoped would work. "You think this is going to work Jake?" questioned the girl on their way home. "It's going to otherwise I'll just come back again until I get it right." He glanced at the girl noticing her expression was somewhat far off, like she was contemplating something. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea, I'm fine, it's just that…well" she started then stopped and turned towards him. "why me? Like I know there's way more important people to rescue and stuff, so why bother saving me? I'm not special, I'm just a girl trying to make some money to rebuild my village."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Your wrong Nami, your VERY special." Jake replied. Her head shot up hearing his words. He stepped towards her, slowly enveloping her in a hug. "Your special to me and that's enough. This may sound cheesy, but you make me feel…. different, like different in ways I haven't felt in a long time." He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. "I miss feeling that way, and you, you're so vibrant and full of life. It makes me realize that I want to be around you, because in a way you changed my outlook. I have something to live for again, and I'm not giving that up." He clarified. "Wow, that…that was really sweet of you Jake, really I didn't know you cared that much." She replied blushing slightly. "honestly it just kinda came out, I mean I was planning on telling you, but I guess now is better than later." He shrugged style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTurning the corner, both individuals stopped. "well my place is that way..." Nami trailed off. "Yea and mines the other way." Jake replied. Neither one knew what to do in that moment. So, Jake just hugged the girl, be it a bit tighter than usual. "Everything's gong to be ok, I promise." He whispered to her. After releasing her he walked back to his room. Tomorrow would be a real challenge, but he had allies, and determination. He could do this…no, they could do this. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Ch 11/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThat Saturday came faster than Jake anticipated, and truth be told he was slightly nervous. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Just breathe…/em doing a final check over of his weapons, he headed out the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"The so called "secret complex" wasn't so secret, in fact it was quite visible. Jake arrived ahead of schedule and began his climb up to the nearby rooftop. Now he just had to wait./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"An hour later…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"There were four police cars that eventually pulled up in front of the gate. Everything went according to the story. "Sagara! I know your out there hiding, if you don't come out, ill shoot this girl. I'm going to give you a countdown from 10!" he shouted. "10….9…." he started. "That's 8, come on I know you're out there...7…." em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Come on Sousuke!/em "^… 5…." Jake didn't wait for the rest. He took aim and opened fire, killing one of the guards. "What the hell? Sagara if this is your idea of a rescue your dumber than I thought!" Jake jumped down onto a closed dumpster, took aim and shot another guard. He then fired the grenade launcher and watched as the smoke engulfed the area. Turning on the sonar goggles, he shot another guard, and heard the sounds of gunfire behind him. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI guess those French decided to get their shit together after all…/emhe noticed Sousuke drop 2 more men and take cover behind one of the cars. Jake turned again to see through the smoke. He witnessed Nami nail Kurama below the belt. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Good girl/em. She sprinted for the nearest car taking cover behind it. The fire fight raged on but eventually all the guards were killed. As the smoke cleared, Jake looked around and spotting Nami made his way over. "Hey you ok?" "I guess so, I mean wasn't really thinking too much on it." "Well the main thing is your safe." She smiled, "Your right, thanks Jake." Sousuke then approached the two. "Kurama escaped." He deadpanned. "So, what are you still standing around here for? Go get him!" Jake yelled playfully. "Right, I'll be back." He turned and ran in the direction of the old Savage mech. "Speaking of leaving, unfortunately, I'm going to have to go too." Jake style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What? Why?" said the orange haired girl. "Well, I kinda broke the law ha-ha..." he trailed off. "Um ok? How did you do that?" "When I got back from my first trip here, I got fired. So, I broke back into the station and used the machine again to get back here. So, seeing as that's like 3 laws broken already, I probably won't be able to come back. I'm really sorry Nami." He said dejectedly. "But wait you said your job was to help save people, right? So why should they arrest you? You did your job, you saved me!" she stated firmly. Jake sighed, "I know that, but the higher ups don't think so. I wasn't even supposed to come here the first time."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"what?" Nami's face became puzzled. "I was told no, that I should leave it go and try something else, but I didn't. I disobeyed a direct order and did my own thing, twice mind you." Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise. "Hang on a sec." he stated. Fishing out the old phone he answered it. "Hello? Yea I'm here Benson, wait what? Hang on slow down, start from the top. Ok yea I figured that, what, are you serious? They DO know what that could do to the timeline right? Of course, that idiot would be in charge, ok get one ready I'm almost done here. Ok thanks Benson bye." He pocketed the phone. Turning back to the girl he took out the dog tags from around his neck. "Here." He said, extending one of them out to her. "I know it's not much, but it's going to have to do." She took the tag from him, not bothering to look at it. "It's not fair!" she pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "Look Nami I know that and I'm sorry, but this is how it is." Truth be told, he could just stay here with her, or she could come with him. No, that would be selfish besides, she had her own dream to pursue here. Just then a large portal opened, bathing the ground in a light blue color. Jake turned his head and acknowledged the thing. Turning back, he hugged the girl tightly. "I promise I'll never forget you." He could sense she was starting to cry. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn it nice going idiot!/em He mentally punched himself. "I won't forget you either Jake, and thank you, thank you so much." She stifled a small sob and backed away. Jake turned and ran headlong into the light, back home./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"Ch 12/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"When Jake returned to the precinct he wasn't surprised at the welcoming party. Several officers had him in their sights, including Cooper. "Well I'm back." He said absentmindedly. "Welcome back indeed Mr. Ross." Said Tanner. "Now if you would please dispose of your weapons and come quietly, I don't want to make this any more difficult." Surprisingly, Tanner seemed calm, maybe too calm. Jake dropped all his guns and held out his wrists. "Mr., Cooper, if you please." Cooper smirked and strode up to Jake. "Been wanting to arrest your sorry ass for years now." He sneered. Just as Cooper was tightening the cuffs, the portal flickered, and another individual came through. "Oh, for crying out loud what now!" Tanner yelled. The individual stood, be it a bit shakily and looked around. "Wow it's huge. I never imagined it to be this big." Jake's jaw dropped. "Nami? What are you doing here? Did you seriously jump through the portal after me? That's dangerous! You could have gotten hurt or worse!" "Well I wasn't going to let you get hauled away without a fight!" she argued back. "Young lady, while I don't mind being interrupted may I please ask that you save your bickering until after we incarcerate Mr. Ross?" droned Tanner. "Like hell I will!" she yelled. She marched up to Tanner and slammed both hands on the desk. "You're in charge, here right?" Tanner's face didn't change. "Yes, I am now miss if you have something to say, and by the looks of it you do then please enlighten us." He gestured around the room. Nami didn't move, instead focusing on Tanner. "His job is to save people, right?" She pointed at Jake. "So why the hell are you arresting him for doing his job?" Now Tanner's expression changed. He rose from his seat and glared at the Whispered girl. "I am arresting him for breaking the god damn law! Disobeying a direct order, using police equipment without permission, physically attacking my personal security detail, not to mention damage done to the precinct! Young lady I applaud your courage to try to defend your friend, but next time get your facts straight before barging in here claiming injustice has been served!" the girl was taken aback./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Wait, hey boss I just thought of something, she's the girl, the one Ross saved." Stated Coper. Tanner smirked, "Well so you're the reason for all this trouble hmm? I wonder." He looked at Jake. He then stood up and walked over to the TDVI controls. "Mr. Ross, I know you studied the TDVI manual, so would you mind telling me about warning number 7 please."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJake froze, wondering if he had misheard the man's request. "He asked you a question dumbass." Cooper prodded. Jake steadied his breathing and spoke. "Warning 7 states that should any person or persons saved from a life ending decision be put back into their original timeline then they run the risk of being erased from existence." "Exactly Mr. Ross, very good." Tanner then tinkered with the controls and once done started the machine. "Tanner what are you doing?" questioned Jake. "Simple, I'm teaching a lesson, and that lesson is don't test my resolve!" yelled the man. "Men grab the girl!" 2 officers then grabbed Nami, holding her arms behind her back. "Hey, let me go! get off!" she tried to free herself, but it was futile. Jake yanked free of Cooper's grip and ran towards Tanner, but he was restrained by several guards. "Tanner don't you dare! Stop this, let her go, she's innocent!" "She may be, but that's the consequence for disobedience Mr. Ross." Jake tried to move but couldn't. he watched, helplessly as Tanner approached the girl, who was now fully frightened. "Shhh don't worry you won't even feel it." He cooed. "Do it." He stated. The men began dragging the girl towards the portal. Jake was enraged. He only ever wanted to kill 2 people: Mark Danielson, head of Albatross, and Dragvik, the man who killed Molly. But now he could add Tanner to that list. "Tanner you piece of shit let her go! LET HER GO GOD DAMN IT! KILL ME INSTEAD!" the entire room went quiet, even the guards dragging Nami stopped. "My life for hers, throw me in prison, torture me, I don't care just let her go." Tanner approached, "Are you sure? If you do you know there's no getting out of this. You will spend the rest of your life in prison." "Doesn't matter to me, as long as she's safe." He said tiredly. "Well unfortunately for you I don't care! You're going to prison but first your going to watch all your hard work go down the drain!" "NO!" screamed Jake. Suddenly, the doors to the TDVI facility burst open, revealing chief Roland as well as a slew of SWAT officers. "Drop your weapons everyone on the floor now!" said the SWAT commander. "Now Commander please can't you s- ""Shut it Tanner you're under arrest." Said Roland. Tanner glared at the man. "Roland you listen here, you have no authority to do this! I am the juristically head of this precinct an- ""Correction, you were the juristically head there will be a new election in 2 weeks." Came a new voice. A man wearing a suit and tie strode into the room. "Councilman Davis, glad to see you." Replied Tanner. "Wish I could say the same Tanner, Commander arrest this man." Tanner was promptly arrested and led out of the room. "You two release the girl now." Both officers released Nami and she moved a good distance away from the portal. Roland walked over and shut it off. "It's ok now kid it's off." He said reassuringly. He turned toward Jake. "Ross my office now." Jake followed his superior out, telling the girl that he would be back shortly./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;""Sit down." Jake sat. "Now, I heard you were successful in saving that girl." "Yes, sir I was." "Good cause your still fired." Jake sighed, "I figured as much." He rose to leave. "Hey, I didn't say you could leave yet." Jake took his seat again as Roland opened a drawer and tossed him something. Flipping it open he recognized it as a detective's badge. "I thought I was fired?" he questioned. "You are, as a police officer. Nothing says I can't rehire you in a different department." Jake smiled and extended his hand. "Thanks Roland I mean it." Roland shook it. "Ahh don't mention it, besides it would have been a shame to waste a man of your talents, oh and your gonna need a secretary just so you know." "Sure, thing I'll get on that." He turned and walked out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;"When he got back to the TDVI building he spotted Nami talking with Benson. "Hey guys." Benson smiled, "Hey man, look I'm really sorry about the whole you getting fired thing…" Jake held up the badge to his friend. "Wait you serious? So, you're not fired?" "Nope, just a new position is all." Said Jake. Nami beamed up at him. "Knew they wouldn't fire you, your too good at your job." "Well I don't know about that, I mean I did fail once or twice." "Doesn't matter silly, what matters is you did the right thing, you're a good person." She said. "Besides this also means you won't be seeing the last of me for sure." Jake smiled, "So I'm guessing that means I'm visiting more often then." She blushed a bit. "Well duh haha I mean why would I invite you anyways if I didn't want you to visit?" "True, plus you could show me around your old village, I mean if you want to." "I'd really like that, but first…" she stood up. "I'm gonna need to save up a whole lot of money!" "I think I can help with that." Jake stated. "The precinct has a trust fund that gets constantly refiled so I'll ask around and see if we can spare a few thousand dollars." He chuckled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;" /span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

A few months later…

Jake really did enjoy his new job. That and telling Benson that he had chosen him as his secretary was priceless. He also got to visit with Nami a lot. Thanks to the new laws being passed the department was no longer restricted on using the TDVI. Which mostly all of it's employees agreed with. Over the course of the next few months, Jake learned more about Nami. She showed him where she found the old Savage Arm Slave, and where her old school was. And Jake was able to help with the rebuilding process as well. Soon the school was back up and running, and Nami finally got to complete her dream: she got to return to school.

One day as they were walking around the town Jake noticed the girl deep in thought. He poked her, "Hey penny for your thoughts?" she sighed and stopped to sit on a nearby bench. "I don't really know how to explain it, like I feel like this great big weight has been lifted off me, but now I just feel uggh! I don't know like empty I think?" "Hmm, I think I know what your going through." "Really, you do?" "Yea, see before you met me what was your dream? To rebuild your village and go back to school, right?" She nodded. "And now what happened? You achieved your dream. Your village is thriving, and your school is back up and running. Bottom line, you did it Nami." She smiled, "Yup I sure did! But still aren't I supposed to feel happy about my dream becoming a reality? If so than why do I feel empty?" "That's because you need a new dream, a new goal, something to shoot for in life." He said. "Hmm, hey what about you, do you have a dream?" "Honestly, I haven't really thought about a dream lately. Mainly it's just me doing my job." "You never had a dream, like a really big goal or anything Jake? I find that hard to believe." "I mean sure I've had some but they either didn't come to fruition or they just got forgotten to be honest." He looked at the girl and noticed she seemed a bit let down. "That's actually kinda sad really." He put an arm around her. "Hey now don't get all mopey because of me, this is supposed to be a good day, you aced your test…. again, "she wiggled free of his grip and mock glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Well you haven't failed a test yet." He laughed, and soon they both were. "God, I missed this." Jake sighed. "Miss what?" she probed. "Laughing, having fun, being around other people. I haven't done a lot of that kind of stuff in a while." "Well I'm glad your happy." She smiled. They began walking again, heading towards Nami's home. "You don't have to walk me home Jake, this place isn't like Namasac, its safe here." "I know that it's just don't know I feel like I should?" came the reply. "Well thanks anyways." "Don't mention it, besides that's what friends are for right?" She nodded approvingly. Jake scratched the back of his head as they approached the house. _Deep breath, you can do this._ "Hey Nami um speaking of friends," he trailed off. "Yea?" she stopped and turned towards him. "Well I was wondering if you're not ya know busy, that maybe you would like to go out sometime together I mean." Taking out his pouch of peanuts he popped a few in his mouth. "Wait are you asking me out on a date?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Yea, I guess I am. I mean it's not going to be romantic stuff or anything, just mini-golf." He looked a bit sheepishly. She smiled, then started to giggle, then covered her mouth as if trying to hold in her laughter. Now it was Jake's turn to be confused. "Um I don't really see how that was funny." He quipped. "Your face!" she said. "You were looking all over the place hahaha! I've never seen anything like that. You even had trouble forming a sentence!" she said in between laughs. "So, I'll take that as a no?" he questioned. Honestly, he was pretty nervous about asking Nami to go anywhere with him. Not for her sake, but his own. He was getting those strange yet familiar feelings inside him again, and it was a bit unnerving. The girl's laughter quitted down a bit. "I'm sorry Jake what was that? I didn't hear you." "I said so I guess you don't want to go?" "What? Hang on a sec I didn't say anything like that." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed like that, at least until after I gave you an answer." "It's ok only my pride took a hit." He chuckled. She smirked, "Well would your pride rebound if I said yes?" "Absolutely." He replied. "Cool! Um one question. What is mini-golf?" she asked innocently. "Well looks like you're just going to have to come along and find out." Jake stated. "You won't even give me a hint?" she mock pouted. "It's a sport, there's your hint." He clarified. She rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks that really helped." He laughed. "So how does next Friday sound?" "Hmm, I'll have to check my schedule first, ya know with school and stuff." He waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine you don't need to give me an answer right now, just once you get around to it." She smiled, "Sure thing Jake thanks. Well I should probably call it a night, got a math test tomorrow don't want to do bad on it." "Yea god forbid you fail one lousy test." He joked. She stuck her lounge out at him as she turned to enter her home. "Goodnight Nami." He said. "Night Jake." She waved. He waved back as she closed the door. Now anyone who knew Jake for a long time knew that he didn't show too much emotion regarding small things, like a good test grade or getting a raise. But for once, Jake felt that sense of accomplishment come over him. He smiled, "Hahahaha! Yes! Haha! Wooooo!" he pumped his fist in the air. Needless to say, he enjoyed the ride back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Next Friday night…

Both parties agreed dinner should come first, so they agreed on 6:30pm as a good time for both of them. Jake arrived a few mins early, as he did for anything that involved a set start time. He wore a button down orange and blue plaid shirt untucked and faded blue jeans. He knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later the door opened, revealing his partner for the evening. Nami had chosen a plain red tank top and a pair of jean shorts complete with a pair of sneakers. "Ok ready to go." She declared. Jake smiled, taking in her appearance. "You look good." He commented. "So, do you." Came the reply. After arriving back at the precinct, they headed out towards the outskirts of Hub. "Hey Jake?" "Yea what's up?" he asked. "Is it expensive living in the city?" "Well depends on where you live, there's the upper part of Hub which is more expensive as opposed to the south side of the city. Why do you ask?" "Well I was actually thinking of getting a place here. I've been submitting some job applications here and there and there are a lot of decent jobs here, things that are right up my alley." "That's great Nami. What kind of jobs are you looking for?" "Preferably something to do with machines, I know that may sound weird, but I just can't sit behind a desk for thousands of hours a day, I need to get up and do something." I hear ya." He chuckled. "What part of the city do you live in?" "I live in the south side, it's quiter there." Jake said.

Arriving at the mini-golf course they both selected their clubs and balls. "Hey there's a practice hole over here if you want to warm up." He stated. "What makes you think I need practice?" she replied smugly. "Because you didn't know anything about mini-golf until I told you haha." He chuckled. They both walked over to the practice hole and putted a few times. Satisfied, they began the game. The first few holes were relatively easy, even for someone who never played the game before. "Well front 9 completed, your doing great considering you never played before." Jake commented. "Really?" "Yea, I mean you've gotten at least a par or 2 strokes over on every hole." Nami beamed, "Well I studied a lot of mini-golf stuff online haha." She laughed. They moved to the next hole, which included a waterfall adjacent to the hole. "Oh, wow it's beautiful." Commented the orange haired girl. "Yea I always enjoyed waterfalls myself." Jake said. They both took turns at the hole, unfortunately this time Nami had a tough shot, having to try and ricochet the ball off the side of the green. _Whack!_ "Oh, come on!" she whined. Jake chuckled. "Hey, it's not funny you!" she protested. "your right my bad." Came the response. "Here I'll get it." She said, taking the scooper out of its cradle near the water's edge. Jake watched and tried not to laugh. "You need some help?" he tried to keep a straight face. "Nope. And quit laughing Jake!" this just made him laugh harder. "I'm sorry but it's just too funny. Your all stretched out like rrrrrr, hahaha! And your face is so determined and serious!" she huffed, "Here let me help." He said walking over and standing behind her. Taking the pole, he helped guide the net to the floating ball and scooped it inside. As they drew the pole closer towards the shore Jake felt something brush his neck. He turned to discover it was Nami's ponytail. He chuckled. "what?" she questioned. "Your ponytail. It tickles." He replied. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing I was just answering your question."

The game concluded about half an hour later. "Well looks like you won." Said Jake. "No way, there's no way I beat you." She protested, reaching for the scorecard. Jake drew it out of her reach, "You don't trust my math?" "No, I just want to make sure." "Did I mention the loser buys ice cream?" Jake tried to change the subject. "Oh really? You sure you didn't just give me a higher score on purpose?" "Come on Nami you really think I'd do that? After all we have been through?" he questioned jokingly. "Ok fine." She grumbled. They entered the ice cream shop and ordered, taking a pair of seats outside on the patio. "This ice cream is way better than that garbage in Namasac." She commented. "I agree, that stuff tasted horrible." Jake nodded. "Hey, I think you got some on your face." He quipped. "Where?" "Here, may i?" she nodded. He reached up with a napkin and gently removed the spot of frozen treat that had been missed. "well your one for talking mister, you have the same issue." "What? No, I don't." he protested, licking his lips. "Good?" "Nope still there." She giggled. The previous scene replayed, now with the roles reversed. As she brushed the napkin along his face Nami noticed a mark that she didn't remember seeing the first time she saw him. _Hmm, that's weird._ "Hey Jake, not to pry or anything but where did you get that scar on your face?" "I got into a fight with some guy a while back, he cut me with a knife." While this was partly correct Jake had failed to mention that the person he was fighting was an agent from the CIA. He didn't like lying to people he cared about, but he wasn't quite ready to spill all of his past to her yet. "Oh, that must have hurt." "yea it stung."

After arriving back at the village, they walked towards Nami's home. "So, did you enjoy your first game of mini golf?" he asked. "Absolutely. I had a lot of fun." She said. "Enough fun to warrant oh I don't know going out again sometime?" she smiled. Punching him playfully in the arm, "That was some smooth moves there." Now it was Jake's turn to get embarrassed. "I mean it was just a question." He shrugged. "Yes, to answer your question." She smiled. Jake mimicked her. "Ok then looks like it's settled, I'll think of some other place to go and get back to you." He stated. At that moment they reached her front door. They both stood there, not really sure what to do next. "So, I guess I'll see you around then." Jake tried to sound confident, but it came out timid. "Um yea defiantly, I'll see ya around." In a split-second decision he closed the distance between them, wrapping the girl in a hug. "Thanks for accepting my date offer." He said quietly. "Thanks for taking me out." She responded in a hushed tone. The two pulled away, setting distance between them again. "Well goodnight Nami." He said Turing and heading down the street. "Night Jake." She called back, waving as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Things progressed quickly over the next month, with Nami starting a new job outside her village she needed a place closer to work. Of courser Jake was more than happy to help her find a place to live. Deciding on an apartment it was safe to say Nami was happy. As for her and Jake's relationship they went on a few more dates, and they grew closer, but there was still a bit of hesitation from both parties to take the next step. It seemed something was holding them back.

Friday night

Jake was tired. He had several forms of paperwork to fill out in the morning, which was followed up by several hours cruising around Hub following up on leads for cases. To top it off he was asked to help in several jumps to correct timelines. As a matter of fact, he was just returning from finishing his last jump. He powered down the TDVI and filled out the logbook. He was making his way back to his desk to punch out when he heard a familiar voice. "Wow, your still here? Would have thought you wanted to leave like everyone else." "Nope, I'm still here as you can see, by the way why are YOU still here anyway Cooper?" the man folded his arms across his chest, "None of your business." Jake shrugged, "Fair enough." Jake finished punching out and walked past the other man. "Still going out with that chick I see, still don't know why you waste your time with her." Jake stopped and turned around. "Look man, who I spend my time with doesn't matter ok? Last I checked nobody keeps track of hours you spend with someone and fines you if you go over a set limit. But you wouldn't know that would you? No because you're so busy with your job." "Hey, I take my job seriously, unlike you." Cooper got defensive. "Really? How many timelines have you fixed? Zero." Jake clarified. "Well if you hadn't fucked everything up maybe the TDVI would be put to better use." Jake groaned, "This again? Look Cooper Tanner is gone, he's not coming back so you are going to have to deal with it." "See this is what I hate about you Ross! You think you're the biggest thing to hit this place since forever, your arrogant and entitled!" he snarled. Jake's face darkened, "Entitled? I will have you know I have worked—" "BULLSHIT!" interrupted Cooper. "You haven't worked for a god damn thing! Roland just plucked you off the street and handed you a badge, you didn't earn shit!" Now it was Jake's turn to snarl. "I earned everything I have right here! You, your just here because your dad is friends with Tanner!" Cooper got in Jake's personal space. "Listen you jerk, I graduated from the academy, where you go to actually learn to be an officer of the law! I'm not some street punk with Kungfu moves and other useless garbage, I get the job done!" Jake laughed outright. "You work? I haven't seen you doing anything in the time I've been here." "You calling me a liar?" Cooper was furious. "No, I'm calling it as I see it." Came the response. "You really hate me don't you Cooper?" it was an honest question and Jake knew the answer, still it would be better if he heard it from the man himself. "Yea I do." "If you hate me that much why didn't you do anything about it?" "Because you're not worth my time." The other man said bluntly. "Well just so you know I hate you too, so since we both trying hate each other can we just leave it go alright?" Jake turned to leave. "Yea that's what I thought nothing but a coward, just go back to your chink girlfriend." Jake froze mid step. It was one thing to insult him, he could take verbal abuse, but insulting one of his friends? Let alone someone he cared about, that was unacceptable. "Shut the hell up Cooper!" Jake yelled. "Touched a nerve, did I? your pathetic getting all pissed because I called your girlfriend a name." "It's insulting to her your dumbass!" came Jake's heated retort. "I don't give a shit! You have been using the TDVI for your stupid little dates and get togethers, when it's supposed to be used for your damn job! Ya know what? I was really glad Tanner was gonna send the bitch back through that portal, hell if he didn't do it I would have myself!" Jake then unholstered his gun and placed it on the desk closest to him, he then removed his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. "What the hell are you doing?" questioned the other man. "I'm sick and tired of this, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of that asswipe Tanner, and most of all I'm so sick and tired of your idiot dad trying to get his deadbeat dumbass reelected! He sucks! His policies are worthless, he hikes up taxes, and he has no common sense what so ever!" "You better watch what you say about my father, he's got so much leverage—" "He's got nothing! He's as useless as they come, probably doesn't even know how to wipe his own ass!" Most of the things Jake said were true but he still was mad. "Shut the hell up you piece of shit! Take it back!" roared Cooper, stalking towards Jake. Jake stood his ground, "Make me you overrated academy dropout!" well that did it. Cooper swung at Jake with a right hook, but he side stepped and swung a left in retaliation. It was blocked and Cooper landed a few body shots. Both men were oblivious to their surroundings, knocking over lamps and a water dispenser during their struggle. Cooper mixed up his attacks, combining punches and kicks. Jake was able to defend a few but caught the brunt of most of them. He stumbled back into a wall. Cooper closed in but Jake countered, shoving the man into said wall, then ramming his head into it. The other man landed more body shots, forcing Jake to back up. Then with a roar Cooper charged and tackled Jake overtop of a nearby desk. Both men tumbled to the ground, Cooper coming up the better of the two. He rained down punches the other man, until Jake bucked his hips and tossed him off. Both combatants now back to a vertical base Jake took to the attack. He swung at Cooper hitting him in the mouth with a jab, followed up with a one two punch and a roundhouse kick that spun the other man. "Arrggh you broke my nose you asshole!" screamed Cooper. Cooper tried a charging attack again, but Jake sprawled, using repeated elbow strikes to attack the man's neck. Cooper pushed up and shoved Jake back, stepping forward he hit him in the mouth. Jake responded by hitting Cooper the same way. He hit him again and followed it up with an uppercut. Cooper stumbled backwards. Jake tried an overhand punch but was blocked. Again, the other man hit Jake repeatedly in the ribs, until he tossed Cooper into another desk. Both men sported black eyes and busted lips. As Jake advanced towards Cooper, the man pulled a drawer out of a desk and hurled it at his advisory. The drawer nailed Jake in the side of the head, dropping him to his knees. "Aggh! Shit!" yelled Jake. Cooper pressed the advantage by delivering a hard-gut kick that doubled over his opponent. Hoisting Jake up by his shirt, Cooper was met with a headbutt on the bridge of his nose. Howling he stumbled backwards. Jake took this moment to charge ahead and tackle the man through a glass office window. Landing repeated blows to Cooper's face Jake felt a sharp pain in his side. Coper had stabbed him with a piece of glass. Rolling off the man he returned the favor stabbing the man with a shard that was lying on the floor. By now both men were tired, and it showed. Jake punched Cooper and followed it up with a forearm to the face. Feeling a renewed source of vigor, he repeatedly nailed the man with forearms to the face. That is until Cooper blocked the next attempt and twisted Jake's arm. Jake grunted and spun out of the hold. Looking down for a moment he raised his head and ducked down behind a desk as laser bolts whizzed by. Apparently, Cooper wasn't taking any chances. Jake dogged his way to the exit. "Running away like a coward huh?" yelled Cooper. "No getting the high ground, you think I'm a coward prove me wrong." Jake yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

When Jake got outside it was raining heavily. Quickly forming a plan, he put himself in position. Seconds later Cooper emerged, gun drawn. "Your hiding, I knew it! Once a coward always a coward!" Jake then pounced downward, tackling the man to the ground. The gun dropped over the railing and into the street. They wrestled around a bit before both slowly standing up. Cooper than produced a knife. Jake unsheathed the Krambit, holding it at the ready. Both men traded attacks, but none hit their mark. They were wild and not accurate, fatigue had set in. A wild strike grazed Jake's arm, but didn't draw blood. Jake tried to match strikes with the other man but was caught. Once again Jake was hit in the ribs. Grabbing the man in a headlock he tried to sling him into the railing, but Cooper was too heavy. He slipped out of the headlock and socked Jake in the face, then rammed him ribs first into the railing. After the second attack Jake felt a pop and heard a sickening sound. _Not good!_ He mentally thought. Meanwhile Cooper had picked up his knife and prepared to stab the other man. Jake rolled out of the way, scooping up his own knife in the process. Now they were back to square one. "Ya know what? I changed my mind. After I kill you I'll pay your little girlfriend a visit, yea show her what a real man looks like." Both men were gaining back some semblance of energy and Jake used it to slash at Coper, who in turn tried to do the same. "I bet you she's never done it before has she?" Jake's gaze hardened, he didn't like where this was going. "Even better, hahaha I'll show her how a real man is in the sheets." Cooper's next attack missed. "I'll make her scream and beg!" he tried again, but no luck. "I'll pound her so hard she's gonna forget you ever existed, that and her ass is gonna hurt a lot." That did it. Jake charged at Cooper, swinging wildly. He had let his emotions get the best of him. Cooper ducked and tried a straight stab but was blocked. Jake ducked an attack and sliced the other man in the leg. "Aggrrhh! Fuck!" screamed Cooper. Trying to stand Cooper found it difficult. Cooper tried a downward stab but missed and Jake used the opening to twist the knife out of the other man's hand and ram it into his gut. There was the sound of water hitting the ground between them, but both men knew otherwise. "I mean it Ross, I'm gonna do it…. I swear I'll screw her bra-!" Cooper never finished his sentence. Jake had stabbed the man through the throat, eliciting a gurgling sound before ripping the knife out. Cooper wobbled a bit before collapsing in a heap to the side. Jake sheathed the knife and turned to begin the long trek back to his car. He would have to cancel the lunch reservations him and Nami made for early next week. By the time he reached his car he was having trouble breathing. Not wanting to chance anything he brought up Wilfred. "Wilfred." He wheezed. "Sir, your vitals are in flux, and you are severely wounded. I'm calling an ambulance." Came the British accent. Jake stumbled towards his car door, but only got halfway before he collapsed in the street. Rolling over his breaths were shorter, and he found himself gasping for air. As he lay there, he noticed the night sky and how pretty it looked. As consciousness left him he thought he heard sirens in the distance, but he wasn't sure as everything faded to black.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

The next morning…

The first thing Jake heard when he woke up was the beeping of the machine next to him. He hated hospitals, not because he didn't like people, but everything always took too long for his liking. Once he remembered it took over an hour for the hospital to set his broken arm. He kept telling them it wasn't hard, one just had to know how to put a bone back into place. They didn't listen. He tried to sit up but immediately laid back down, the room was spinning. He tried to open his eyes but found only one opened. A bit scared he reached up and felt his face. _Ouch, that's going to take a while to heal…_ well at least he had both eyes. A nurse walked in at that moment. "Well your up early, how did you sleep?" "No offense but do I look like I slept well?" Jake retorted annoyed. "Well I would assume not due to your injuries." After answering several pain questions Jake was left on his own again. Looking down he saw the IV needle in his arm. Fear immediately took hold of him and he carefully removed the object. "Hi there good morning sir! Don't mind me I'm just here to change your IV bag." Came a chipper voice. "Oh my! How did that? Sir did you remove this?" asked the nurse. "Yes, I did, and I appreciate it if you don't reinsert it, thanks." "Well now sir the IV isn't dangerous or anything we use it to get fluids into our system, it's helpful." She picked up the needle and approached the bed. "Now I'm just going to put this..." Jake jerked his arm forcefully away from the woman. "I just told you I don't like needles. Look I know it's your job and stuff, but I really don't want another one of those stuck in me." "Sir please try to calm down…" "He wont so I'd stop asking." Came a gruff voice from the doorway. Both people turned to see chief Roland. "Last time we tried to put an IV in him, he broke 2 guys noses and bit someone else. For some reason he hates those things." Roland chuckled. "excuse me nurse but I've got some police business I need to discuss with my employee here, you mind giving us a minute?" asked the older man. Jake breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Roland." "Hmmff" "Ok look Ross you want to tell me what happened last night? If you don't want to that's ok but we do have security cameras just so you know." "I fought Cooper, and I mean we really fought." "I can see that, you two did a number on the TDVI info center, not to mention you left the corpse outside. We didn't find it till this morning." "Well what the hell was I supposed to do with it?" Jake asked increduesly. "For starters don't leave it where everyone can find it." Said Roland sternly. He stood up, "I've got a lot of things to work out, can't have my officers killing each other, now can I? You owe me Ross, we can discuss the consequences once you get back to work." "Thanks boss." Came the reply.

A few hours later Jake was visited by more people. "Hey Jake, how are you feeling?" that voice belonged to the one and only Kaname Chidori, charge and girlfriend of Sousuke Sagara. Jake tried to smile, "I've had worse believe me this is nothing." "Nothing really?" came the girl's question. "Affirmative, Ross has had far worse injuries than a few bruises and a punctured lung." Came Sousuke's response. "So, what happened anyways? We saw a few things on the news but that was about it." Jake sighed, "Well me and another guy got into an argument and it turned, well you saw the news." He didn't want to go into detail. "Oh, I see." Came the response. Sousuke then stepped forward. "I must congratulate you Ross on a job well done…." At this point Jake shot the young man a questioning look, while his girlfriend's jaw practically hit the floor. "WHAT!?" screamed Kaname. "WHY ARE YOU CONGRADULATING HIM!? HE KILLED SOMEONE! I mean sure it was self-defense but still." "Exactly Kaname, only a truly skilled solider could have bested his opponent the way Ross did. The wounds inflicted were precise, and on point, no wasted movement. Also, the knife to the throat was a nice touch as well." Finished the Mithril operative. Jake groaned, "You went to the morg didn't you?" "Affirmative." Came the response. "Christ man, your nuts." Said Jake exasperatedly. "I don't see what nuts have to do with my mental state." Both people facepalmed.

Benson was the next person to visit him. "Hey man heard about what happened, damn remind me not to piss you off." Jake smirked, "you better not." "anyway, I actually brought someone else with me." "Benson you didn't." Jake protested. The other man shrugged, "Had to man, she was the first person I called, besides she was really worried about you. Look I'll give you guys some privacy ok?" He walked out of the room, soon afterwards another set of footsteps approached the bed. Instead of standing the person pulled over the lone chair and sat down near the bed. Jake turned his head, "Hey stranger." The girl looked crestfallen and didn't answer him right away. "Hey" she mumbled. Unsure of what to say Jake tried the brush off approach. "Look don't worry this stuff is nothing I'm perfectly fine. I've been through a lot worse." Unfortunately, his plan backfired. "Really I'm not supposed to worry? Oh, sure I just got a few scrapes nothing major, I mean it's not like I almost died right?" she was standing up now, clear despair written on her face. "Ya know YOU may not think things like this are big deals but try putting yourself in my shoes?! I was scared out of my mind Jake! And the worst part was by the time Benson called me it was like 3 am! I didn't get the message until this morning. Do you know how painful that is," her voice cracked, and he could tell she was trying not to cry. "Sniff, to know that someone you care about is stuck in a hospital suffering, and you don't know if they are gonna live or die but you can't see them! You could have died!" that was when the dam broke. Nami sat back down in the chair and buried her face in her hands. Jake could see with his one good eye how her body jolted with every few sobs. He felt terrible. He reached out and gently gripped her arm, pulling it away from her face and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, he said softly. "Nami look I'm sorry I should have just left and not gotten involved with Cooper. It was stupid and irrational. And I'm so sorry I scared you." She raised her head and wiped away a few tears. "You owe me mister." She said smiling. "Absolutely, anything you want." He replied. She stood up and hugged him awkwardly. "I'm just happy your safe, that's all that maters right now." She whispered. After releasing him she sat back down. "Oh, I have a question to ask." She said, clearly perking up. "Apparently I need some kind of special papers or something? Benson started to tell me, but he never finished." Jake knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yea basically if you live her in Hub, you need ID papers to travel in between channels. It helps with regulation and allows the police force to have a record of its residents." "So, they spy on people?" Jake smirked, "No the police don't do that kind of stuff. It's used for grouping individuals, like say a crime happens and the perpetrator had brown eyes and green hair, well using the database we could rule out people based on their ID papers." "Hmm I guess that makes sense." "It's really not a huge thing I'll show you all about it once I get out of here." He said. "I'll be looking forward to seeing it." Came the reply.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

A few days later Jake was released from the hospital. Everything was mostly back to normal, except for his slightly swollen eye and the whole Cooper incident. While Roland had released some information to the press, he said the investigation was on going.

"Well over here we have the front desk..." Jake felt like a tour guide. "I can see that thanks." Replied Nami. They continued to weave their way through the different sections of the precinct until they arrived at the medical wing. They approached the front window. "Hey Mike, you in there?" asked Jake amusingly. "Yea yea I'm coming." Came the reply. "Hey Jake, your back already? Man, I would have thought you would want a few days off or something." "Nah, my job is important to me so if I can come in, then why not?" "True, so what can I help you with?" Jake turned to Nami, then back to Mike. "I have a resident who needs to be registered in the system please." "Wow haven't had one of those in a while actually." Mike left to retrieve the necessary supplies. "So how does this work exactly?" "Well first we need a blood sample that way if you're in an accident, we know your blood type so we can let the hospital know. It makes it faster, and every second counts when stuff like that happens." Mike returned, "Ok all set, miss if you could please follow me." Jake nodded and Nami followed Mike to the back. A few moments later they returned. "Everything go ok?" Jake asked. "Yup, she's good to go, I'll email Shelly, I'm guessing that's where your headed next?" "Yea, gotta finish the process. Hey thanks again Mike." "Anytime Jake."

The Administrative building was a branch off of the main building in the police department. "Wow this entire place is so huge." Commented the orange haired beauty. "Yea it's pretty big, actually got lost here a few times myself." Jake chuckled. As they approached the desk Jake called out, "Hey Shelly." The African American woman looked up, but soon her expression soured. "Jacob Ross what in the world are you doing here?" Jake stopped and looked sheepishly at the woman. Nami stifled a giggle. "Um helping a friend? Why where else would I be?" She sighed, "You should be at home recovering, sugar you can't keep brushing off stuff like this, it's not healthy." Jake waved his hand dismissively, "I'm fine it was nothing." "Uh-huh sure." Came the reply. "So, Mike emailed me, said something a bout registration for a new resident?" "Yup, that's me." Nami replied. Shelly smiled, handing the girl a clipboard. "Well this part is way easier than the last one, just fill out all the fields that apply to you honey." Nami walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and began filling out the forms. Jake leaned against the desk just watching. "She's cute." Came Shelly's voice. "Yea she is." Jake said. He was surprised with how easily he admitted it. "And I've seen they way you look at her too." Jake turned a questioning glance towards the woman. "Wait what?" "Really? You think I just sit at this desk all the time, come on Jake." He smiled, "right my bad." "Hey, Jake can you help me with this?" "Sure thing." He replied. He walked over to the girl. She handed him the clipboard, pointing to a blank line on the page. "It says to put down the section code, but I don't know it haha." "Right I forgot these things require those." He said, filling in the space. "Thanks." He was just about to walk away when he heard a phone ring. Instinctively he reached for his own, only to find it wasn't ringing. "Hello? Hey Matt, wait really? Your serious? Absolutely, I can start today if that's ok with you. Sure, great I'll see you there. Oh," she glanced over at Jake. "I'm bringing someone with me too, ok thanks see you soon Matt, bye." She beamed at Jake. "I just got a promotion!" He smiled, "Hey that's great Nami, I knew you could do it." "Well that and I get to show you what I do at work." She added. "Wait, if I don't work there won't I just get in the way?" she laughed, "No silly, it's just like the arena in Nammasacc, only a bit bigger and way more expensive." "That actually sounds cool." Jake smirked. Nami walked over and handed Shelly the clipboard. The woman entered everything into the computer at her desk. "Ok one last step honey, please stand over there." She pointed to a spot against the far wall. "This is the photo ID part." Jake informed Nami. Afterwards, Shelly printed out the ID and handed it to Nami. "All right your all set, the real one should come in the mail within the week." "Thank you so much" replied Nami. "Don't mention it sugar, oh and Nami?" "Yea?" "You take care of him ok? He's a good person sometimes he just needs to be reminded that he's important."

* * *

Later that day Nami took Jake to her workplace. If you could call a robot battle arena a place to work. "And here is where I do most of my job." She finished. They were standing at the foot of an enormous robot. "You work on these robots? These things are huge?! Like how you even get up there?" Jake asked. "There's cranes and lifts that help, and besides I just do upgrades and improvements." "Well that's still pretty awesome Nami." After finishing up in the garage, Jake was able to witness a robot fight up close and personal. Needless to say, it was amazing. Walking home Nami inquired, "Hey you remember when I said you owe me in the hospital?" she smirked. "Yea, I figured this would happen. What did you have in mind?" "I saw this add in the newspaper about a city-wide carnival next week. It looks really fun." "Yea, that's the annual Cultural carnival, it showcases different cultures and other things from the other channels, that and the food is really good." She laughed, "Ok it's settled then, next week your taking me to the carnival!" Jake smiled, "Sure thing Nami."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The Cultural carnival was huge, covering blocks of the city, with rides set up and vendor shops everywhere you looked. As they weaved their way through the crowds Jake finally realized what it meant to feel small in a sense. There were just so many people. "Hey, look over there it's Bonta Kun!" said Nami. She turned her head to look at the plushy mascot, inadvertently hitting Jake with her ponytail. "Pfft." She turned back around, "You say something?" "No but your ponytail hit me." He mock pouted. She smiled, "Well it's not my fault you're standing so close to me." "I think it owes me an apology." He got the words out just before he started laughing. The girl laughed as well. "Your something else you know that Jake?" He smiled "if you say so." "I mean it, like what other guy asks a hairstyle for an apology?" she burst into a fit of giggles again. "Your right it does sound weird." They got a few things to eat and sat down at a picnic table. "Hey Jake?" "Yea?" "What's the tattoo on your arm mean?" "Well" Jake wiped his mouth, "When I joined the military we all got them, they're identification bar codes, in case the body is unidentifiable these would help fix that problem." "Oh, I see." She took a sip of her soda. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure Jake, ask me anything." "I don't know how to put this, so I guess I'll just ask it. What is it like to be a Whispered? Do you have thoughts constantly in your head? Do you find problems too simple or easy? What does Resonance feel like?" "Woah there, that was 3 questions." She smiled. "Sorry." "Being a Whispered isn't really that different from being like a normal person. And no, I don't hear voices in my head or anything like that, but I'll admit sometimes I feel weird, like cold or warm. And yea some problems I find way easy while other people get stumped on them. I can't answer the last question because I've actually never done a Resonance with another Whispered…yet." "Hmm I see." They began to walk around some more. "Hey, I forgot to mention, I like the outfit." Jake quipped. "Thanks, I mean I've had it for a while, but the shoes are new." She wore one of her white tank tops and a pair of beige shorts, finished off with her "New" sandals. All in all, she looked great. "You look really pretty, just saying." He flinched, that sounded lame. "Well thanks, and I gotta say you clean up nice Jake." He smirked. Occasionally, Jake did admire himself in the mirror. This time he went clean shaven and was wearing a navy-blue button-up shirt with black cargo pants and sneakers. "Thanks, Nami." She lightly blushed, but it disappeared in a fraction of a second. "Ooo, we have to go on some rides before we leave!" she said excitedly. "Ok, if you say s- "Jake was quickly pulled along towards several different rides. "This one looks fun." Nami stated. Jake didn't like it. The ride was like a claw, but it rose high into the sky with the chairs spinning and twisting around. "I don't know Nami, looks like it might make me sick." "Oh, come on you big baby." She teased. "Alright how about you go on it and I'll stay here." She put her hands on her hips. "You promised ya know, pleeeeassse?" He sighed, "ok ok fine I'll go." "Yes!" she hugged him and darted off to the entrance line. Jake followed behind. After strapping in the ride began. Jake began counting in his head. _1…2…3….4….5_. It wasn't working and he could feel the uneasiness surging through him. He began to breathe more heavily. Nami on the other hand was having a great time. Yelling and hollering along with the rest of the patrons. "See? I told you this…." She didn't have the heart to finish her retort. The look on Jake's face was not one of excitement or having fun, no it was fear. Once the ride was done, Jake unbuckled his safety harness and bolted off the chair and towards the exit. "Hey Jake, wait up!" yelled his companion, barley having enough time to scoop up her shoes before running after him.

"Jake!" she yelled, hopping over the gravel trying to reach the man. Jake had perched himself up on a low wall and sat there, legs crossed head in his hands. "Hey, you bolted out of there really quick." She said, hopping up to sit next to him. "Yea." Came the response. "Look if you would have told me you don't like rides that go upside down I wouldn't have forced you to go on it." She said sadly. "It's not that Nami." He pivoted turning to face the girl. "when I was in the military, I was in a helicopter crash." "Oh" "Our tail rotor got destroyed, so we fishtailed, I helped strap in one of the other guys, but I didn't have time strap in myself. I got thrown around like a pinball." "Jake I'm so sorry I-I didn't know." "It's ok I never told you so you couldn't have known, it's not your fault." "Still, I feel bad." She hung her head. Jake scooted a little closer. "Hey, come on now don't get all mopey. We're supposed to have fun tonight remember?" he smiled. Her face brightened, "Your right we are supposed to have fun." They continued to have fun, playing some games and just hanging out. "Well it's getting pretty late, might be time to head home soon." Nami deflated a bit. "Awe, do we have to?" "Well I so still want to ride the ferries wheel." Jake commented. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." She said happily. After boarding one of the carriages, the wheel began its long trip around. "This is nice." Commented Nami. "Yea, therefore, I like this ride. Nice and calm, no distractions, or crying babies." He chuckled. "Hey babies are cute." She protested jokingly. "True, but they can be annoying as well." He rebuttled. Suddenly the ride stopped, and their carriage was at the peak of the wheel. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Nami said, standing up to get a better view. Jake immediately grabbed her waist, "Nami it's not safe to stand up during the ride." "But it's stopped. There's no danger." As soon as the words left her mouth the carriage jerked backwards. She let out a small scream as she lost her balance and went tumbling into Jake. Nobody was hurt thankfully. Sitting up Jake smirked, "See, what did I tell you? No standing during the ride." He recited the rules they were given before they boarded. She straightened herself out. "well those rules are dumb, stupid carriage moving." Jake openly laughed. "Your just embarrassed silly." The girl blushed slightly. "quit laughing at me!" This had the reverse effect, as Jake laughed even harder. "I mean it Jake, cut it out, it's not funny!" although he could see that she was trying not to laugh as well. "Ahhhh! Ahaha-haha your right it's not funny, it's hilarious! Your face was funny, you looked like you saw a ghost." "Hmmmpph!" came the red-heads response. As the ride neared its completion a mischievous idea popped into Nami's head. _Should I? I mean we HAVE gotten closer, but what if it's different? What if he doesn't respond? What if… aaahh screw it!_ Leaning over she gently kissed Jake on the cheek. He immediately stiffened and blinked a few times. He gingerly brushed the spot she made contact with. He turned towards her. "Did you just kiss me?" Now it was Nami's turn to laugh. He inwardly groaned, he was blushing like crazy. Jake's face was beet red, he dreaded to see what he looked like. "Hahahaha! Now we're even!" she said triumphantly. As they walked home they continued to chat, discussing several different things. During a lapse in the conversation Jake was having an internal struggle. _Just do it! No! what if she rejects it? Are you stupid, she kissed you! That means something. You will never know unless you try._ That spurred him into action. With a deep breath he reached out and gently took the girl's hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. She abruptly stopped and looked down at their joined hands. "Well it's about time mister." "What?" She smiled, "I was beginning to think I'd have to make the first move, that or you were just as clueless as Sousuke." She giggled at the aforementioned mercenary. Jake exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "whew, well that's good to know, for a minute there I thought you were going to let me down easy." "I could never do that to you Jake, your too important…to me." The last part was said so faintly that Jake almost missed it. He reached around and hugged her. "Your important to me too Nami." That night both people had pleasant dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20   
"Hey Nami, I think we should plan something." Said Kaname. "Plan something? Like what?" "Oh, I don't know I was thinking of a vacation." "Vacation? I could defiantly use one of those. Are we taking the boys too or not?" the blue haired girl stopped walking and sighed. "That's what I'm worried about, not Jake but sergeant paranoid. I mean the last time we went to the beach he thought I got kidnapped by someone! That and he didn't even notice my new bikini." She finished, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well think of it this way if we bring them along he'll have someone to talk to. And from what I hear Jake is pretty good with keeping the damage to a minimum." Chuckled the orange haired girl. "You know what? Your right, it'll be fun." Said Kaname.

 _A few hours later…_

"So, a vacation huh? Sounds like fun." Said Jake. "Yea it's going to be great! There's going to be beaches and water parks and all kinds of stuff." Said Nami. "And lots of exotic food too." Jake smiled. "Is food all you think about?" she joked. "No, you're in there somewhere too." He replied, giving her a quick hug. "I better be." Came the reply. "Looks like I'll have to talk to Sousuke about this vacation, see if I can get him to lighten up a bit." Jake said.

After much coursing Jake was finally able to get Sousuke to meet him at a café. Both former military personnel sat at an outside table. "will you quit looking around every five seconds and relax? Nothing's going to jump out and bite you, besides your making me nervous." "One can never be too careful." "Uggh, you are something else you know that? Anyway, I'm here to tell you about a little vacation the girls want us to go on." Jake continued. "vacation? Where?" came the man's response. "Okinawa, at least that's where Kaname said she wanted to go." "But why didn't she tell me?" questioned Sousuke. "Probably because she thought you would freak out and mess it up. Just guessing here mind you." Jake chuckled. Sousuke sighed, "Well I do tend to ruin things for her a lot." "Look I'm not saying what you do is bad man, but there's a time and place for stuff like that. You don't go blowing up umbrellas at the beach because they could be dangerous." "but what if the umbrellas are being used by terrorists?" questioned Sousuke. Jake let out an exasperated sigh. "See? That's what I mean, your over thinking things! Your taking a normal thing and twisting it into something it's not. It's an umbrella! Nothing more nothing less." "Understood." "Look Sousuke," Jake reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder," if you need help or don't understand something let me know. We're friends after all." Sousuke tried to smile but it came out more like a knowing smirk. "Thanks Ross." "No problem, oh and hey I can also help with some girl stuff too." He chuckled. "Yes, I would greatly appreciate that. I'm going to need a lot of training in that area." Jake laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

It was a bit late when the four friends reached their destination. The car ride wasn't too uneventful, save for a few Sousuke isums along the way. "My butt hurts." Jake sighed. Nami giggled next to him, "TMI dude." "Sorry" after unlocking the door everyone piled inside. "Wow this is really nice." Commented Jake. "It better be for what I paid to rent it." Said Kaname. "So important question, do we have enough beds?" Jake asked. "We should, I know I'll have one and Nami does too, but I'm not sure about you two." She said sheepishly. "It's not a problem Chidori, as you know I don't sleep on a bed." Came Sousuke's response. Kaname sighed, "Of course you don't sleep in a bed why would I think anything differently, and I have a first name stupid it's Kaname." "Right, my apologies, Kaname." Jake started to unpack. "well I brought an air mattress if you want to try it Sousuke." "Air mattress?" Jake walked over and handed him the box. "Yea you pump it full of air and sleep on it, it's a makeshift bed." "Hmmm..." "Look if it bothers you that much you can sleep on it in Kaname's room on the floor, that way your ready for anything." Jake tried to sound reassuring. "ABSOLUTLY NOT!" came the girls reply. "It's bad enough he sleeps under a bed but he's not sleeping in my room! Like that's creepy as hell." "Haha, at least you didn't have him sleep under YOUR bed." Commented Nami. Sousuke immediately tensed up, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. Kaname's eyebrow started to twitch. "Sousuke is this true?" she said in a rather annoyed voice. "Umm... uhh... you see Kaname there was no other beds in the room and... I try to prepare myself for any situation." "Oh, I see, so that includes sleeping under a girl's bed?" It was clear that the blue haired girl was getting very angry, and would no doubt inflict punishment on the young man without remorse. "Relax Kaname, it's not really a big deal." Said Nami. "Not a big deal? Are you kidding me? It's huge!" "Look while Sousuke was in Nammsakk yea he slept under my bed, but he wasn't a pervert or anything, haha! I honestly doubt he could or would do anything like that stuff. He was a perfect gentleman." "Fine! You're lucky Sousuke." "Dibs on the couch." Jake stated.

After everyone had gotten settled. They all sat down to have dinner. "This is really good Kaname." Jake commented. "Agreed, you are an exceptional cook." Added Sousuke. The girl blushed slightly, "Gee thanks guys but it's nothing really." "Hey Sousuke, how do you feel about making dinner sometime over vacation?" Jake asked. "Wait Jake, Sousuke can't cook." Kaname giggled. "I know, but I'll help trust me." Jake said. "Besides he can fish so I'll help with preparing dinner." "Well ok but just don't go overboard." She said.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

The next day Jake and Sousuke headed out to catch dinner. "Sousuke do you remember how to skin animals?" Jake asked. "Affirmative, I've had to do it on several occasions, so I am proficient at it." Came the reply.

"Eww, what is that smell?" questioned Nami. "Uggh! Gross!" replied Kaname. Venturing further into the kitchen the girls found the source of the smell: fish. "Ah, welcome back guys, I was just finishing up preparing the fish for grilling." Came Sousuke's greeting. "Sousuke you idiot! Why would you skin the fish…yuck. why would you do it in the house! Now everything is going to smell like dead fish!" "Ok I'm back... oh no." said Jake. Walking over he sighed, "Well at least the fish are ready to grill." He commented. "You are going to help fix this right?" Kaname fumed. "Of course, I actually figured this would happen." Jake clarified. Nami had to hold the other girl back from clobbering both guys.

"This is really good guys." Commented Nami. "Thanks, Nami." Jake replied. Kaname, while she wasn't openly complaining was still upset that the condo smelled of fish. "Kaname, are you alright?" asked her protector. "Yeas I'm fine sergeant duffus, geeze, just because I'm not happy and smiles all the time doesn't mean I'm not ok!" she got up and stormed off. "She will be fine no worries." Comforted Nami. "I hope so." Replied Sousuke.

The next day everyone decided to go to the beach. "Come on Sousuke quit taking so long!" yelled Kaname. "Yes, I'm coming Kaname, I just need to check on these booby traps I installed, and we should—oomph!" Sousuke was sent sprawling backwards, nearly hitting the trash cans. "Kaname that hurt" "SHUT UP YOU OTAKU! God, I can't even go on vacation without you screwing up something! No bobby traps at all!" she was in the process of reading him the riot act when Jake stepped in. "Hey Kaname, how about you and Nami go on ahead and I'll make sure Sousuke doesn't bring any weapons to the beach?" The girl stopped her tirade and sighed, "Your so lucky he's here mister I mean it!" Jake helped the other man to his feet. "I guess I screwed up again huh?" "Eh, not as bad as you used to." Jake replied. As they finished packing Sousuke turned towards Jake. "Ross your quite knowledgeable about girls, right?" "Um well I'm not a novice if that's what you're asking, but I don't know everything, Why what's on your mind?" Sousuke picked up a small shotgun and put it in the bag. "Don't worry I won't tell her." Jake smirked. "Thank you, anyway seeing as we are going to the beach, I can't help but remember the last time I went on such an outing, and I do not wish to repeat my previous mistakes." "Hmm I see, ok well there's nothing really too complicated about the beach man." "No Ross you seem to misunderstand, I meant my mistakes in regard to Kaname." "Oh, those mistakes ha-ha well buddy it's really simple you just complement her on how she looks." "That's it?" Sousuke asked. "Well I mean that's the majority of it, girls sometimes need a hmm reassurance that they are attractive every once in a while. Kinda like double checking weapons and stuff before a mission." Jake clarified. "Hmm that seems simple enough." Concluded Sousuke. "Now hang on a sec, it may be simple, but you can't over do it, it has to be genuine. You can't keep saying it every 2 hours, it won't feel special to her." "I see, so don't repeatedly express that she looks attractive." Concluded the young man. "Oh, and a quick tip, if you find yourself staring don't freak out, if a girl wants you to only focus on her she's gonna be ok with you staring." "But I've been told that staring is inappropriate." Sousuke questioned. "Staring in general is inappropriate, but if a girl that likes you sees that your looking at her, it makes her feel more confident, like hey he's looking at me he actual noticed." They were approaching the boardwalk. "Thank you for your assistance Ross, I appreciate it." "Hey, no problem, oh I almost forgot one more thing." "Yes?" came the reply. "watch when the girls leave the ocean." "Wait leave the ocean, where would they go?" Jake chuckled, "My bad bro, I meant once the girls are finished splashing around in the sea, they will probably come back in to dry off. What I'm saying is watch for the few moments between when they leave and before they get back to our spot, I'm telling you best view ever, and I'm not saying that ala Kurtz, I'm saying that as a normal guy."

Jake wasn't a big fan of the beach, but he figured it would be shitty of him to just bail on his friends. Besides someone needed to watch Sousuke. "Hey Sousuke, just wanted to say good job, you don't seem as paranoid as usual, and you haven't blown up anyone's umbrellas yet." Jake chuckled. The other man didn't seem understand the joke. "You want a soda or something?" he offered the other man. "thanks." Sousuke replied, cracking it open. "Why the long sleeve shirt Ross?" "Oh this? It's an SPF shirt, kinda like sunscreen in shirt form." "There's actually a shirt that has the same protection as sunscreen?" "Yea man, plus they have some really nice designs too. I'll see if I can find you one."

"Hey guys!" yelled Nami, both men turned towards her voice. Now Jake had told Sousuke about those special moments, but he himself wasn't planning on indulging his subconscious with those kinds of images. Unfortunately, his eyes refused to look anywhere but the orange haired beauty in the orange bikini top and cut off shorts. _Wow, now that's what I call fire hot! Why did I ever think isolation was a good idea again?_ _Never mind enjoy the view!_ He glanced at his companion and almost burst out laughing. Not only had Sousuke's mouth dropped open, but he had completely forgotten the soda, which now lay sideways on the towel. "That was so much fun, you guys have to come in later! Um Sousuke are you ok?" asked Nami. "Umm... I- um... y-yes I'm perfectly fine!" Sousuke stumbled over his response. "You sure you're not staring at someone?" teased Nami. The other man's face took on a red sheen. He quickly glanced at the other occupant in a beach chair and his eyes met Kaname's. now it was her turn to blush, "Sousuke quit staring! You perv!" she tried to sound serious. "Hey, I think Sousuke is finally understanding why girls are so pretty, what do you think Nami?" Jake quipped. The other girl smiled, "Yea I think he is, I wonder who could have clued him in?" she laughed.

"Alright guys up and at em!" exclaimed Nami. "What if I don't want to go in the water?" Jake questioned playfully. The girl strode towards him, bending down to make eye contact. "You don't have a choice mister, you're going in weather you like it or not." The last three words were emphasized with pokes to his chest. "Uggh fine." Grumbled Jake, rising to his feet. "Lead the way." He proclaimed. The orange haired girl turned on her heel and walked towards the ocean, Jake following behind. "Ahh! Damn that's cold!" yelled Jake. "Hahahaha!" both girls laughed. "How's the water Sousuke?" Jake questioned. Sousuke was in roughly the same shape, somewhat shivering. "It is not as warm as I would like." He replied. "You just have to get wet then it feels nice." Commented Kaname. "And I know just how to help." She said mischievously, splashing him with water. Sousuke simply shrugged it off. "Kaname as I've told you before I am a specialist, so miniscule water attacks are—" "Oh shut it you!" laughed the blue haired girl, splashing him again. Jake smirked, "Sousuke you're supposed to splash back." He looked puzzled, then it seemed to dawn on him. He splashed the girl back. "Hey Sousuke, is having fun, it's a miracle." Jake laughed. He felt something brush his leg, scooping it out he found seaweed in his hand. Turning towards Nami he extended it towards her. She made a face, "Eww, that's gross Jake." He laughed, "It's just sea weed. Ya know I bet it would look good on you." Her expression morphed into shocked horror. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Jake approached her, but she splashed him and began running across the beach. "Jake, I mean it don't you even think about it!" "Too late!" he replied, chasing after her. Eventually Jake tossed the seaweed away more focused on catching the girl rather than freaking her out. Finally catching up to her, he reached out and snagged her arm. "Seriously, I mean it if you put that stuff on me…" Spinning her around to face him, he revealed he no longer had the offending sea plant. "I decided catching you was way more fun." He smiled. She chuckled.

Headed back to the condo, there wasn't much talking. Everyone was burned out from spending the whole day at the beach. Turning towards Nami Jake quipped, "I almost forgot I really like your bikini." Nami smiled, "Oh? And here I was thinking you didn't notice." "I did, I just didn't tell you till now." He answered. "I'll take that as you like what you see." "Very much." Came the reply


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

 **This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. I had these ideas in my head, but when I tried cutting some out, I just couldn't because they fit nice together, hence the longer chapter. Enjoy!**

The next day Jake was up early, well later than his usual time. He was making breakfast when nature called, summoning him to the bathroom. Walking out of said bathroom he bumped into something, or rather someone. "Uuhhgg" Nami groaned sleepily. "Stupid door, move." She tried pushing on said door, with no effect. "Door's warm, hmmnn…" she mumbled, laying her head on Jake's chest. Jake smirked, finally deciding to help his drowsy friend. "I'm not a door Nami." He chuckled. The orange haired girl slowly removed her head from its position, looking up at the man. Her eyes widened and her face became bright red. "Ahhh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and I just thought that, ya know." "It's fine Nami." Jake responded, "You weren't fully awake yet, no harm done. Hey, I'm actually making breakfast, wanna help?" "Sure" she replied. "Ok the plan was eggs, but if you're not a fan I think I packed some cereal." "Hopefully we won't need to eat any of Sousuke's MRE's." she quipped. Jake chuckled, "Believe me I've had my fair share of MREs, and I'm not going to eat any more if I can avoid them."

"Ah Sousuke your back." Jake stated. "Affirmative, I have returned." Came the reply. "Want some eggs? I made them for everyone." Jake offered. "Eggs?" Sousuke questioned. "Yea, eggs like scrambled eggs and once over easy, you have had eggs before right Sousuke?" questioned Nami. "No, I haven't. I've seen people eat them as breakfast before but that's about it." "Well here you go, now you can say I had eggs." Jake said. "Hmm, these are actually quite tasty." Commented Sousuke.

 _Later that day…_

"Wow who knew today would be such a long day." Stated Kamame, plopping down on the couch. "Actually, Kaname I feel quite energetic, I think you are mainly complaining because your cardio is not up to the level of a specialist." Sousuke replied. The girl chucked a pillow at him, hitting the young man in the head. "Stupid military maniac." She grumbled. "Weather is actually still nice out." Jake commented. "Perfect hammock weather." He stated, walking into his room. He returned with a duffel bag. "You brought a hammock?" questioned Kamane. "Yup, it's one of the few things I enjoy about vacation." He replied. "Anyone who wants to help set up, I'd appreciate it." He called heading for the door. "I'm in." Nami said, following Jake.

Outside Jake found a nice spot to set up his makeshift residence. "Ok so poles go on either end..." he stated. "Got it." The girl replied, sticking one of the supports into the ground. "Next we have to hook the hammock into these holes here... and we're done." He finished. He laid down, testing the weight. "Nice, still works." "Ooo, my turn." Nami bolted around hammock, stopping short on the one side. "Um could you scooch over a bit please." "Nope." "What do you mean nope? Just move silly." "Nah, besides this is my favorite spot." Jake smiled. Nami crossed her arms across her chest. "You're serious?" "Yup." He smirked. "Well ok then." She proceeded to crawl over him to the other side. "What? Nami hey watch it, ouch, come on!" he complained. "This wouldn't be happening if you would move!" she retorted. Just then the hammock tilted to the left, then right, and finally dumped both occupants on the sand. "Ouch." Jake grunted. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea fine." Came the curt reply. "Look I'm sorry, I was just playing around." He tried to smooth the situation over. "Well, I wasn't palnning on us falling off the hammock." She said with a slight edge on her tone. "I know, I'm sorry Nami, are you sure you're ok?" he asked. "Boy you've really gotten obvious lately." She smirked. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. "I mean we're friends I know that, but it just seems I don't know, like you care more, if that makes sense?" she finished. Jake sat down on the hammock and motioned for Nami to do the same. She began to climb on when Jake said, "No shoes." She kicked off her flip flops and joined him on the hammock. "So, you think I care more about you, you mean like more than a friend?" "Well yea, I mean at first I brushed it off like oh he's being sweet, but It kinda grew, like it was more out there." Jake laid there for a few moments. "I guess you're right, I have been more caring now that you mention it. I didn't even realize I was doing it." She smiled at him, "Well there's no need to stop." Jake turned his head skyward and was about to reply when he saw movement. "Nami look a shooting star!" "Where?" "There." He pointed. "Darn it, missed it! But hey there are still constellations we can see." "Really? You can actually see them?" He chuckled, "Well they aren't super bright, but it's still possible, here let me see…. oh, ok got one here." He said pointing to a point in the sky. "See that tree? Follow it up then to the left for about a foot, then up and to the right." "Ok like right there?" "Not quite here." He said. He gently took her hand and moved it, pointing out the star and tracing a pattern. "See those three dots? That's Orion's belt." "And over here is hang on…there! that is Ursa Minor, the little bear." "Oh, wow it's really small." She commented. "Yea my grandfather and I used to sit outside and look at the stars, I really enjoyed those moments." He reminisced. "OH crap! Almost forgot my favorite, ahh where is it! Got it!" He pointed to the sky and traced the outline. "Ursa Major, the big bear, here…" he guided her arm to trace the shape in the sky. "I actually like this one the most because of Polaris, it's also the brightest." "Polaris?" she asked. "Yea the North Star, it's said that sometimes if you are looking in the sky and see Polaris, someone, somewhere else in the world is seeing it too, so you're not technically alone in the world." "really? That's actually cool." Jake released Nami's arm and brought his own up and around the girl's shoulders. "Smooth moves." She said coyly. Jake's face heated up a bit. "Um thanks I think?" just then a gust of wind hit them, and he felt the girl shiver. Removing his arm, he unzipped his hoodie and offered it to her. "You need it more than I do." "Thanks." She replied, putting the garment on. Returning his arm to its previous location, Jake noted Nami's change in posture. She rested her head against his shoulder, even going so far as to sigh contently. He turned his head and looked at her. But this time trying to really inspect as much detail as he could. He noted how her hair seemed to frame her face perfectly, and how her eyes were a distinct honey orange different from her hair. He outlined her figure from her shoulders down to her toes. Returning his focus to her, he found her staring back at him. "What are you doing?" it was a simple question. "Looking at you." Then, deciding to throw caution to the wind he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. He could feel his face redden but was surprised to find her face mimicking his. "Um, what was that for?" she asked a bit timidly. "I guess it's my way of saying I like you?" _Geeze could you sound any more lame? He mentally scolded himself._ He turned his head away from her, "I'm sorry that was cheesy and it, well sounded better this morning when I rehearsed it but..." he felt arms slowly wrap around him and felt a soft and warm sensation on his cheek. After it faded he turned back towards Nami, it was his turn to ask that specific question. "I guess that's my way of saying I like you too." Looking skyward again he felt those familiar feelings arise in him again. _No that's impossible, there is no way I'm feeling like this again! I can't! I promised myself I wouldn't because I don't know, I can't invest myself into something like that again! Not after what happened with Molly._ It was at that moment that his late girlfriend's words in her letter to him really struck home. " _You still need love Jake it just can't be with me right now, but I need you to find it again with someone new. Don't dwell in the past, love is out there, you just have to look._ "Hmm is it really that simple?" he questioned out loud. "Is what simple?" Nami asked. "Finding love in the world, like again." "Well I think yea it's absolutely possible, I mean that's why we have so many relationships right?" "True, and honestly I think I've finally found it again." He said with a bit more confidence. "Really?" she asked. Turning back to the girl and sitting up a bit he reached out and brushed a small lock of hair away from her face. He cupped her cheek, he could feel the warmth radiating from it. "Yea I think I did, I found it with you Nami. You've turned my world upside down, in a good way. I haven't felt like this in such a long time. I honestly thought I'd never feel this way again." Steeling his nerves, he slowly leaned in, and feeling no resistance brought her closer. He saw her pupils dilate before he closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft, and he swore he tasted Chapstick, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it entered. He felt her wrap her arms around him. He broke the kiss not wanting to overdo it. "What I'm trying to say is, thanks, thanks for helping me… feel again." He slowly withdrew his hand. He turned and began to get off the hammock. Until he felt arms wrap around him. "Your welcome. It's really special knowing you helped someone overcome something so important." She slid off the hammock and turned Jake around to face her. She hugged him. "I've probably told you this a thousand times already, but I can't help it. You saved my life, you gave me a future Jake, a future I thought I'd never have." Her voice cracked a fraction. She took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you too." She pulled back, arms securely around his neck. She smiled a gentle smile, then kissed him back. She drew back, face slightly pink. "Ya know you taste weird." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Like blueberries." She giggled. Jake smiled, "Is that bad?" "No, it's way cool." Looking at the dark sky Jake refocused on the girl in front of him. "We should probably head in." She nodded, "Yea its getting dark, that and I'm cold." He walked toward the entrance, Nami following behind. He opened the door for her and once inside closed and locked it. "Hey Jake." "Yea." "I had a lot of fun tonight." "I'm glad you did." Came the reply. Both parties got ready for bed, but it was obvious neither wanted to really go to sleep. Meeting in the hallway, they just stared at each other. "Well Goodnight Nami." Jake said softly. She smiled, lightly tugging on the hoddie's drawstrings. "oh, your sweatshirt." She began to unzip it when he stopped her. "Keep it, besides it looks better on you than it did on me." He chuckled. she hugged him. "Thanks." She said. Turning on her heel she walked to her room. But before she closed the door she spared one last glance at him. He waved bye in a somewhat corny manner. She giggled and mimicked him. "Night." she whispered. "Night." he replied. Laying down, he eventually fell asleep. His dreams were pleasant that night.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Returning to the Hub precinct after a break was somewhat tiresome for Jake. Sure, it wasn't too bad, but it could get sluggish. Such was his luck today. As he was finishing up some paper work he sensed a presence nearby. Looking up he found Roland standing there. "Got a case for you Ross, here." The older man said. "Um thanks? What's it about?" "You can read can't ya?" he walked away. Jake shook his head dismissively. Opening the file, he scanned over it. "Hmm, a break in at Bialek Industries. Says here a prototype A.I chip was stolen. Well looks like I'm headed downtown."

* * *

Arriving at Bialek Industries, Jake entered the building and approached the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm detective Ross, HUB Central police force, I'm here to see Tom Bialek please." The woman looked up. "Do you have an appointment?" "Um, no I guess not." "All visitors must have an appointment, Mr. Bialek is a very busy man." Jake sighed, "I know he's busy, but somebody called the station yesterday and they sent me over to investigate. I'm here about the break in and the stolen chip?" "Well why didn't you say so? Just sign in here, and the main office is on the 5th floor." "Thanks." Jake replied. He walked up to the elevator, pushing the button. A few seconds later the elevator opened, and he rode it to the 5th floor. Stepping out he found his way to the main office.

Thomas Bailek founded his technology company on the basis that everyone should have access to affordable technology. That mindset allowed him to grow and expand his business city wide. Jake had known about the industry giant, hell he even had a few things at home from the company. He had met Tom at an expo a few years back where Tom had showed him the now standard issue home security panels that they would be unveiling later that year. But he was surprised to see the CEO's huge office space. "Wow, and I thought only government officials are allowed to have this much office space." "I tried to tell them I didn't want a huge office, but the board insisted." Came a voice from the far side. Turning the swivel hair around Tom rose. "is there something I can help you with officer?" "Actually, it's detective now." Came Jake's reply. "Ah moving up the ladder I see." Tom quipped. He shook Tom's hand. "Good to see you Jake." "likewise, Tom. So, I heard you had a break in a few days ago." Tom frowned, "Unfortunately yes, but that's not what troubles me?" "It's not?" "No, you see Jake we here at Bailek Industries pride ourselves on creating the best technology for people to use. But in order to put out our best product we need to test it, tweak it, polish it up, you know that kind of stuff. Anyways we are constantly upgrading our tech, so to save time and inventory space, we keep the newest updated stuff in our ware houses and put hmm let's say the not so new tech out on our floors and in displays." "So, in case something does happen, you don't have to start from square one again." Jake concluded. "exactly." Tom replied. "But when we found the break in, only the earlier A.I chip was stolen." "Thus, bringing up the question why steal an older version A.I chip? I mean I'd expect you would want the newest version, right?" "Well evidently not." "Hmm, you guys block off the scene?" Jake asked. "Yes, no one has been allowed near it." "I'd like to check it out if that's ok."

The scene wasn't huge just a hole in the glass panel and a few things strewn about in the lab. Jake peered through the hole in the glass. "How many employees have access to this specific lab?" "Only a few, I'd say 5 max." "only 5?" "We like to condense workplaces; less staff means less blunders and more work can be tested." "I'm going to need a list of those employees, when you get a chance." "Of course, I'll have Amy send you an email." "Hey, Tom you notice anything about this glass?" "Hmm well it's not shattered." "yea that's what I was thinking, this seems like it was a professional job, I mean if you're stealing something you're not worried about property damage to an extent. But this is cut out to a t, these guys knew exactly what they were doing." "Which would also explain how none of the alarms were triggered, at least until it was too late anyway." Circling around Jake stopped at the stand where the chip was housed. "What were these chips going to be used for anyways?" "The original plan was actually for home assistants, like those little towers you talk to. But we scrapped that in favor of A.I for larger scale machines, like robots and even androids." "You think that's why these people stole the chip?" "Could be." "What's the schedule for these labs? 9-5 third shift?" "depends on who is working, I can get you the data logs from the last week." "Thanks, well as of right now that's all I can do. I'm going to need a bit more info before making a call." "don't sweat it Jake, it's only been 2 days." Tom replied. "There's still time."


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Back at the precinct Jake was looking over the files he was emailed Jake was starting to see a pattern. One of the employees, someone named Isaac Mathews would check in the lab at 9 AM and take several breaks. But the glaring anomaly was his breaks were way too long sometimes 30 mins. "How is no one suspicious at all?" Jake mused. Reviewing the security camera footage, he found Mathews reason for his long breaks; he was checking out the security station on that floor. Rolling back form his desk he pinged the station's A.I interface. "Computer, give me everything we got data wise on an Isaac Mathews." "Right away detective…match found pulling records now." Jake sifted through some of the man's files. "Well he certainly fits the bill of a thief, I mean he's been booked 3 times all for robbery." He put a reminder in his notes to visit Mathews tomorrow.

The next day…

"Isaac Mathews?" "Yes" came a reply. "Detective Ross HCPD, I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding the theft of one of the microchips a few days ago." "Well sure I guess." Jake flipped through his notepad. "Mr. Mathews where were you around 9 PM on Tues?" "I was here at the lab." "Hmm well you're right you were in the lab, after hours while no one was supposed to be here." The mans face darkened, "You can't prove that!" "Got footage to prove it, that and your prior arrest paperwork." Mathews paled. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me please." Jake reached for the cuffs at his waist when Mathews shoved him, sprinting out of the lab. "Crap." Jake ran after him. Now normally the halls of Bailek Industries were relatively clear, but today of all days must have been field trip day. The hall was flooded with kids and adults alike. "Move! Out of the way!" Jake tried shoving past some people. He saw Mathews turn down a hallway. Chasing after him he rounded the corner, only to hear the door to the stairwell close. Bursting through he began his race downstairs. Getting to the ground floor he ran past the elevators. "Stop that man!" he yelled. Luckily some security guards tried to stop Mathews, but they didn't. it did however, give Jake enough time to tackle the man through the entryway to the building. "Mr. Mathews you are under arrest."

* * *

"He spill anything yet?" Jake asked. Roland nodded, "Yup, told us where the chip is somewhere south of 43rd street." "On it." Came the reply. "Wait, here." Said the chief. Jake took the paper, "Right almost forgot, can't go kicking down doors without a warrant." Arriving at the address Jake nocked on the door. "HCPD anybody home?" no answer. Using one of the station's muti- purpose tools the door slid open. Searching the room Jake didn't find much. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. "Hmm that picture looks…off." Walking over he removed the picture from the wall, revealing a square outlined with plaster. _Somethings back there._ Searching the room (including the basement) the only tool he found was a sledgehammer. "Well this is going to be loud." Slamming the wall a few times revealed a door. "Now let's see what's behind you." Kicking it open gun drawn he scanned the room for hostiles. Finding none he approached a lone desk cluttered with papers. "There's a lot of info here, purchases, a manufacturing plant? Why would Mathews have that?" he looked up and his eyes widened. There on the wall was a map of Hub, all of it. There were buildings marked with taks around the whole city. Pulling out his phone he called the precinct, "Chief yea you might want to come down and see this, we may have something big here."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Within minutes the place was swarming with police. Caution tape roped off certain areas to the public. "So, what do you think it is?" Jake asked. "Well it's obviously a map, but what it's a map of we don't know." Replied Roland. "Perhaps I could be of assistance Chief." Came a new voice. Both men turned to see a man with a clean-cut hairstyle and the beginnings of a decent beard. "Ahh Mack you finally made it." Roland said. "Yes, and I believe I may have a solution to your problem." Mack extended his hand and out came a map overlapping the one on the wall. "You're and android?" questioned Jake. "Yes." "Cool." "Anyway, we cross referenced addresses related to the tak positions on the map and found that they are all warehouses." "Hmm, any idea what's inside?" Roland asked. "At the moment no." "Well we better find out, I don't like this one bit." Roland stated.

* * *

Jake was spending the remainder of the next evening with Nami. Having missed a few of their scheduled dates, he promised to make it up to her. "Did I ever tell you you're a great cook?" she asked. "You could mention it a bit more." Jake joked. She playfully punched hm in the arm. "So how was work?" she questioned, resting her head on her arms. Jake sighed, "It was…interesting. There was a brake in at a local tech corporation, apparently someone stole an AI chip." "Wow, any reason why?" "No idea, although we found a bunch of warehouses on a map in a secret room." "ooo, secret rooms it's a mystery." The girl tried to sound dramatic. "I don't know, it's honestly shaping up to be a mystery, we even scouted one of the warehouses but couldn't find a way in." "Well that's ok besides you have tomorrow." She rose from the couch and walked over to the island. Jake followed suit. "So, board game?" he offered. "Didn't I beat you the last time we tried playing a board game?" "Oh, yea I forgot, well you did cheat." "I did not cheat! You just are way bad at board games." She protested. "what was that? I'm bad at board games huh?" he said mock menacingly, advancing toward her. She bolted around the island away from him. "Yea, you suck at board games." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him. "You little...rrgh!" Jake feigned a growl and moved to the left, Nami going the opposite way. "Haha missed me." Jake then vaulted the counter and snagged the girl around the waist. "Gottcha now." She smirked, then kissed him tenderly. He returned the gesture, the kiss intensifying a bit. They moved to the couch, shedding their shirts. But just when things got a bit steamy, Jake sat up abruptly breaking the kiss. "What is it Jake?" He stood up and walked over to the table. "Do you have a pen?" "What?! Seriously a pen?" Nami sounded annoyed. "Yea hang on." She handed him a pen. "Thanks." He began scribbling on a piece of paper. "Ok so the side of the Wearhouse is here...and that panel was here, so that means…" "Really Jake?" she deadpanned. "What?" "I thought you wanted to spend some time together?" "I do I do, it's just that I finally figured out how to get into that warehouse and-" "And that's more important than me right?" she pouted. "What? No, it's not more important than you, why would you think that?" "Because this whole night you've been off in space that's why! Your barley talked to me during dinner, and board games? Really?" "I thought you liked board games?" Jake defended himself. "You're not even listening! You haven't even paid any attention to me the whole night!" now it was Jake's turn to get annoyed. "Ooohh, so I'm just supposed to just forget about everything else and just focus on you huh?" "That would be nice instead of you ruining a nice moment we were having all for a stupid Wearhouse!" her voice rose a few octaves. "Well sorry for doing my job!" he retorted sarcasticly. "Your job was yesterday! It's the weekend Jake, you aren't supposed to care about your job on the weekend!" "Well in my line of work I can't afford to NOT think about it! Something big is happening Nami, I can't just shrug it off and wait till Monday to worry about it!" he yelled. The girl crossed her arms across her chest. "So, you're saying it's work 24/7 huh? No time to think of other things of people?" "For right now, yea I think so." Came Jake's response. "Well then maybe we should take a break...from each other." She finished quietly. Jake turned away from her, mulling over her words. _Mabye she's right? I mean I feel bad not spending any time with her, but this job is way too big to just let go and not think it over._ "Yea, at least until we figure this thing out I think it's best we spend time apart." Her face fell. "Yea figures you would choose your job over me." She said bitterly. "Hey! I'm not choosing any side, I'm prioritizing ok? And right now, my job is taking priority over spending time with you! I'm sorry Nami, but this is bigger than both of us, and if it's something bad I need to stop it." "Gotta play Mr. Hero, right?" "Come on really? You seriously think I have a hero complex?" he questioned. "Well why the hell else do you do your job?! For money? Fame?" "No, I do it because I care!" Jake protested. "Yea sure, probably why you got a promotion after you saved me right? You were just waiting for that big moment to impress everyone right?!" her voice was wavering, and a few tears leaked out. Jake's face fell. "so that's what you think huh? That I did it all for the fame? News flash: I did it for you!" he pointed his finger at the girl. "I was told no, I was told to just forget about it, forget about you! But I didn't. and yea a screwed up the first time, and I got fired for it, but I came back! I saved your life because I wanted to! And you really think I did it for a promotion? That was low Nami." He paused, "I'll be in and out of the office for the next few days so you can call if you need something." "Pfftt, you've made it clear you don't want to be bothered anyways." Jake opened his mouth to retort, the shut it. Her mind was made up now. He picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "Look Nami- ""Don't just don't ok?" her voice was just above a whisper. "Nami will you please just- ""Just leave!" she yelled. "Good luck with your stupid job!" He turned away and walked towards the door, opening it. "You have my number..." he trailed off as he walked away. He could swear he heard her crying as he left. _Damn._


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

After looking through several of the locations from the map found in the secret room, the department made it their mission to find out just what was inside these warehouses. Most of the items were supplies, some medical, some electronic, and others were weapon based. "Man, you hear what the guys in G squad found inside the one Wearhouse?" "Nah what?" "Boatloads of future tech stuff, I'm talking carbine laser rifles, plasma cannons, vibrating razor knives. All sorts of cool stuff." Jake didn't bother to hear the rest of the conversation, heading instead to Roland's office. "You wanted to see me Chief?" "Yea, sit." Jake did as he was told. "Alright Ross, we got word about an extra warehouse, scanners must have missed it the first time around." "You want me to investigate it right?" "Yea, and take Mack along, he needs the experience." "Will do sir."

* * *

Arriving at the destination both police approached the large facility. Jake whistled, "Wow talk about big." "I agree," Came the android's reply. "statistics show this is actually 1.5 times bigger than the standard structure." Walking up to the front of the building they noticed there was no door. "Appears we have a predicament detective." "Actually, not likely this time." Jake took out the piece of paper he drew on the other day. "Several other guys reported similar problems, but each team was able to eventually open the door, we just need a starting point..." he trailed off. "Hey Mack, how deep do your scanners go?" "They can scan up to 20 feet under ground why? Would you like me to scan the area?" "Yea, see if you can find anything different or off." "As you wish…scan complete, it appears there is a junction box located on the left side of the warehouse." Great." Jake replied, starting towards the side of the building. "Detective, unfortunately you may need to let me get this one." Jake raised an eyebrow quizzically. "The junction box is behind a panel in the upper side of the building." Jake looked up, finally taking in how high and tall it was. "Oh."

After the junction box kicked in the door opened to reveal row upon row of tarped…somethings. "We that was anti-climactic. Anything alive in here?" Jake asked the android. "No, there seems to be no living things in the entire space here." "Hmm, you want to split up and search the place?" "A viable option detective, do be careful though as I can't detect any light fixtures inside either." _That's weird, who wouldn't install lights in their warehouse?_ Jake thought. Using his flashlight, he came to a door marked service entrance. Opening it he climbed a set of stairs until he arrived at another door. Pushing it open he found himself on a catwalk that connected one side of the building to the other. Starting his trek across he heard a whirling noise. Stopping he listened again. "Hmm..." about halfway across, a green light began to blink rapidly. Following the light source, he tracked it to the upper corner of the building. After a few minutes the light suddenly stopped plunging the room again into darkness. Suddenly an eerie red glow emulated from below. Peering over the catwalk he observed the red glow intensify, covering the entire back of the building. "What in the world?" he was just about to call Mack when the red light began moving again, this time illuminating further outward as if by rows. This continued until the light passed under the catwalk. Jake stepped to the other side following the light during its travel forward. At this point the entire area was bathed in the red light. Turning back to his original position Jake watched in stunned silence as what looked like heads slowly rose up from under the tarp that was covering them. Row by row just like the light, heads rose upward, as if they sensed someone was there. The heads weren't human, having no facial features or other human traits. Their cold yellow eyes shown ominously forward, blending with the background of red light to create an orange glow that left Jake speechless. A cold shiver went down his spine. Walking back down the catwalk he found Mack. "Should we call it in?" questioned the android. "Absolutely, you know the frequencies, and proper channels?" "Yes detective, I'll radio command right away."

Exiting the warehouse, the officers closed the huge door, sealing off the robots from the outside world. While Mack was radioing command, Jake waited by the railing overlooking the sewer basin. Suddenly he heard a dull thunking noise. Turning to locate the source, he approached the warehouse. The noise became louder, more insistent. "Uh, Mack you might want to hurry up with that radio, I think something's coming." No sooner had the words left his mouth, Jake found himself sprawled on the ground. Standing up he faced the culprit: A Sentry robot.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Sentry robots were designed for monitoring situations, like guarding safes or hostage negotiations. But this one was different. Its normally black exoskeleton was reinforced with gray combat armor. Its normally blank face now sported a menacing metal facemask, making its green eyes radiate outward more prominently. The machine thumped forward as Jake backtracked. He was in position to take this thing on. "Mack!" he screamed. "Get over here! We have a problem!" The machine saw it's opening and struck nailing Jake with a swift gut punch. "Huuuh" Jake wheezed. _Ouch!_ He inwardly groaned. Mack suddenly appeared beside him helping him stand. "How far away is backup?" "Ten minutes tops." Jake looked at the robot in front of him. "Can we even stall this thing for ten mins?" "We will have to try." The robot lunged towards them. Jake rolled aside while Mack simply vaulted over the thing. The robot turned as if studying its new opponent. Clomping in Mack's direction the bot executed several frontal attacks, all which Mack blocked. Raising the Stryver Jake fired at the robot's back. The plasma bolt simply pinged off and ricochet backwards. The robot stopped its attack turning again to address its new threat. Pulling out the flashlight Jake swung it towards the robot's head. It blocked the blow, wrenching the object from Jake's grasp before slamming it back into it's owner's face. Jake's head whipped sideways recoiling from the strike. Striating up he thrust kicked the machine in the chest sending it thumping back a few steps. Mack followed that up with a haymaker to the robot's head. THUNK! "Ow" said the android. Pressing onward Jake tried a few kicks and punches, but they either were dodged or left him with a sore hand. Jake dodged a roundhouse kick but was unable to dodge the tornado kick which followed. Standing up again he decided to change tactics. Charging the robot, he latched onto it, locking its head in a choke hold. The machine simply tossed him off like he weighed nothing. Trying again he grabbed one of its legs and tried to get it off balance. This seemed to work as Mack got in a few good shots. But the robot eventually fought back. It flipped Mack from itself and hit Jake in the head with its foot. Rubbing his head Jake came up with an idea. Trying a knee lift he sent the robot reeling backwards. Following it up with multiple strikes and finishing with an uppercut. Seeing his opening, Jake put both hands on the chest plate and began to pull it in separate directions. He was making headway, even when Mack pinned the bot's arms behind it's back. He saw what he was trying to get at: the robot's core. He heard a few snaps and a groan as several springs and other bits fell out of the chest cavity. This seemed to anger their foe as the robot found its second wind and violently struggled against the android holding him. Finally, getting one arm free it nailed Jake in the ribs, and elbowed Mack. It spun around, landing massive punches to the android. The face Mack normally used to interact with his cohorts was losing more of it's features by the second. Latching onto the robot from behind Jake tried to stop its assault, but to no avail. A swift back elbow stumbled Jake backwards. "Ahh!" he yelled. The machine turned towards its new prey. Jake readied himself squaring up to the machine. It attacked and Jake barely managed to dodge some of its strikes. A kick here a punch there and soon it was clear who would be winning this fight. Breathing heavily, Jake thought of one last ditch move. Feigning injury he sat down, "Ok ok, you win alright?" the robot stopped and tilted its's head. Then picking up a rock Jake stuck it in one of the robot's eyes. The machine stumbled around, and Jake used this to land a few good shots in. But just when Jake was about to throw a right hook, the robot recovered and caught his fist just as a streak of lightning struck and a clap of thunder sounded overhead. Jake stared into the robot's remaining eye as it slowly began to turn his arm. He felt it in his elbow first, the sharp tug of ligaments pushed to their limit. His shoulder ruptured, his rotator cuff tearing and other ligaments ripping. "Gaaaahhh!" he screamed crumpling to the ground, fist still inside the robot's claw. He stared at the ground for what seemed like hours. He noticed two very distinct puddles forming on the ground: one was clear and mixed in with the concrete the other was red, a stark contrast to the cool grey color. The robot seemingly deciding on a course of action, grasped Jake by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. He tried to save his breath, but it wasn't working. The robot then thumped over to the railing and with one toss, chucked the human over it.

* * *

Jake hit the water hard trying in vain to surface for air. When he finally did, he just let the current take him downward towards the outflow. Coughing and sputtering, he eventually made it out of the basin. His arm dangling awkwardly at his side, he trudged in to the city.


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29

Making it back to the city Jake headed north. He knew a side clinic was there and as much as he hated hospitals, his arm needed to at least be looked at. Trudging through the automatic doors he approached the desk. "Excuse me, is the doctor here?" The receptionist peered at him from behind rimmed glasses. "Yes, what kind of medical treatment do you need?" Jake used his god arm to show the lady his bad one. "Oh, that's bad, I'll have the doctor look. For now, try to fill this info sheet out as best you can." "Sure." Jake filled out the paperwork and handed it back to her. She called a number and a few moments later a man in a doctor's coat entered the lobby. "Says here you have a rotator cuff tear, anything else?" asks the man. "I think my elbow is…out of whack too." Jake replied. The doctor inspected Jake's arm. "Hang on we gotta get you a sling, follow me." He led Jake back into a room. He fitted the sling around his arm. "Thanks, any instructions on healing procedures?" "Not really, just keep it elevated as best you can, and try not to move it." "will do thanks."

* * *

Walking down the street Jake pondered his next move. _Not sure going back home is the best option right now, need someplace to lay low._ Turning the corner, he settled on a decision. "Hope he doesn't mind company." He mused. Arriving at Sousuke's apartment he knocked. A few moments later the door cracked open revealing the man behind it as well as a firearm. "Hey buddy." Said Jake. "Ross? What are you doing here? And what happened to your arm?" Long story, can I come in?" the mans face contorted a bit. "I'm not sure that's wise you see- "he was cut off by another voice from inside, "Sousuke, who's at the door?" Kaname appeared moments later. "Oh, hey Jake how are—oh gosh! Jake what happened to your arm?" "Uh long story, look I can come back you guys look busy." He turned to leave when she caught his arm. "Nonsense please come in." he followed them both inside and sat on the couch. "So, about your arm Ross." Sousuke questioned. "Yea so you heard about the mobilization of the cops recently? Well turns out there were warehouses full of stuff, and I mean stuff. All kinds of weapons, armor and robots." "robots?" "yea, me and another guy found that out the hard way, apparently they whoever they are had a sentry bot inside, we must have tripped it's sensors. It pretty much kicked my ass ha-ha." "Hmm that's unlike you Ross, perhaps you should train more?" Jake scoffed, "Sousuke, it's a military robot, I couldn't beat it if I tried, it's just better plain and simple." The other man scratched his chin thinking over Jake's response. "so, Jake shouldn't you be like at home recovering?" came Kaname's question. "I figured I'd lay low for a bit till things blow over." "Shouldn't you at least let Nami know you're ok?" "we uh, had a bit of a fight we both decided to take a break from each other." Kaname walked over and sat down opposite Jake. "You should still tell her." Jake sighed, "I probably should I just don't want her to worry, I mean I was already in the hospital mind you and she was pretty torn up about that." "Well it's up to you." Jake took out his phone and dialed her number, he got an answering machine. "Uh hey Nami it's Jake, um listen I might be unavailable for a few days, don't worry I'm fine but I'm gonna lay low for a bit but I'll be in touch soon…" he trailed off unsure weather he was finished. "Love you, bye." He hung up after the message. "So where will you go?" questioned the soldier. "Hotel I guess, just till things blow over." "Well I wish you luck." "Thanks."

Hotels weren't Jake's favorite place, but they worked in a pinch. Heading up to his room he got a shower (as best he could with one arm) and got into bed. Sleep was difficult that night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

She tried to tell herself that this was a good thing, spending time apart to help clear their heads. But the truth was she missed him. Finishing up at work she went back to her apartment. She had homework to do but she would get that later. "Shower first." She said. After her homework was done she was just sitting down to watch a movie when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw who it was and was about to answer it. But she stopped, _Is it too soon? I should wait right? But if he's calling me then…_ unfortunately her internal conversation caused her to miss the call. "Oh well, if he needs me he can leave a message." As she was headed to bed she passed her washer and sitting on top was a sweatshirt, _His_ sweatshirt. The one he gave her on vacation. Taking it, she slipped it on and crawled in bed. Her phone buzzed, looking at it she saw Jake had left her a message. Listening to it she felt a bit sad. He was obviously in some sort of trouble or maybe not, it was hard to tell. The surprising thing came at the end, he said he loved her. She smiled, knowing that he still cared and was thinking of her made her feel warm inside. All she knew as she fell asleep was that when they did meet again they needed to talk.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Returning to the precinct proved a bit difficult. Jake was finally able to hitch a bus ride close enough to the station. Walking inside he was surprised to see several people eying him suspiciously. "Ross! Bout time you showed up!" came Roland's voice from across the room. "Well couldn't stay missing forever right?" "well glad you're back, we got news regarding the warehouses we busted." "Good news?" Jake questioned, following the older man. "Not sure yet." Came the reply.

"So, you're telling me those warehouses belong to Tanner?" "Yup, and we got a bigger problem, he posted bail yesterday." Jake let out an exasperated groan. "Seriously? Man, he is nothing if not resourceful I'll give him that." Roland eased back in his chair, "Look I'm just as pissed as you, the son of a bitch tried to take over my precinct!" "The bigger question is what's he planning?" "Not sure but we better find out fast."

* * *

The next few days were mainly uneventful, with the whole department searching every angle to try and put the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together. Jake busied himself with his work, trying to chase down anything he could find. "Hey chief I think I found something here." Roland turned the corner and peered inside. "What are you still doing here Ross? It's like 10 PM, go home." "Look I will but I really think you should see this first." "Fine what do ya got?" "So, you remember Cooper, right? How we had that funeral? Well I called the morgue and his body's gone." Roland quirked an eyebrow, "Gone?" "Yea gone guys say one day he's in one of the freezers, next day poof gone." "Any security footage?" "well I was actually just about to comb through that, but I thought I'd let you know first." "Good work, now leave it for tomorrow ok?" Jake sighed, "But boss I can- ""No! Look I appreciate what you're doing I do, but you have been running around here non-stop since you got back, go home, rest, talk to that girl you hang with. Just let it go until tomorrow." "Ok you're right I should get some rest, I am kinda tired."

Nami was awakened by a steady knocking at her door. Grumbling about nocturnal people and stupid neighbors she trudged over to her door and peered through the peep hole. Unlocking the door, she found Jake standing there, flowers in hand. "Um these are for you, I'm sorry I wasn't…available the last few days." He said extending the flowers outward. She smiled and took them. "Ya know these seem awfully familiar, yea I'm pretty sure they have these out front of the apartment complex." She remarked. Jake looked sheepishly downward, "Sorry probably should have thought that one through first." She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "It's the thought that counts Jake." Walking inside she finally got a good look at him. "What happened to your arm?" "Robot tore my rotator cuff, it's healing up nicely." She hugged him. He tried to hug her using both arms, but only managed an arm and a half. "I'm sorry I said those things Jake, I was hurt that I thought you were putting your job before me, but I realized that's what you have to do. To protect the people, you love." He nuzzled her hair, "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you, you're right the job is important, but you are important to me too." They separated. "So, how's work?" "It's going really well actually, got a big arena fight coming up soon." "That's great, just let me know when so I can come watch." They continued chatting into the night, just happy to be around each other again.

* * *

The next day Jake arrived at work and was surprised to see everyone looking at the tv in the far-left corner of the building. "What's going on?" he questioned. Moving to the front he finally saw what all the commotion was about: Tanner was speaking on podium. "And I have proof that the Hub Central police department blatantly had me arrested because they didn't want me to interfere with their illegal actions! Therefore, thanks to my generous campaign convolutions, senator Blake will be pushing for our first all robotic police force! Imagine no more parking tickets, no useless police road blocks, and no police using their power unjustly or illegally. Justice will prevail! No more debating moral choices, the criminals get what they deserve no questions asked!" the room was dead silent. _Man, we have a big problem here_. Thought Jake. He looked again at Tanner on the TV screen. "At least we know what he's finally up to." "Now we just gotta stop it!" came Roland's loud voice. "No way in hell he's kicking me out of this town!"


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

The next days were dedicated to pinpointing Tanner's location. The search wasn't yielding any results. "So, you did what over the weekend?" Jake asked Mack. "Me and a few other androids went to a local party, for androids of course." "So, what do you guys do there anyway?" "Nothing really particular. Say isn't that one of our drones out there?" Jake turned and spotted the hovering craft. "Yea looks like it, but it's flying really close to the building, thought we had parameters." Jake walked over to one of the phones in the building and dialed the tech department. "Hey Bill, it's Jake yea not sure if you know this but we have a drone flying pretty close to the building up here." "Really? Hang on, woah that's not possible, no one gave any authorization codes to the drones yet." "You saying it's being controlled by something else?" "Not sure oh shit!" "What Bill?" "Somethings wrong, the weapons system is online!" Jake didn't even bother hanging up the phone. "EVERYBODY DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!" he screamed. Just then there was a whirling sound outside. Suddenly, the glass window to the left shattered, followed by a hail of bullets. Everyone immediately hit the deck, crouching behind desks or under them. The drone moved horizontally, shattering one window after the other. There were unfortunately some people who didn't get down in time. The bodies laid there, blood pooling slowly around them. _Damn!_ Jake thought.

"Somebody shut that thing down!" yelled Roland hunkered down behind a desk in the hallway. "But sir" one of the tech guys started, "It's a very expensive piece of equipment," "I don't care! It's shooting at us! Either shut it down or destroy it!" "Sir if I may we could force a system reboot, that would shut it down." Offered the tech guy. "Fine do it! Just get it under control, tell the boys upstairs to be prepared in case it goes up there."

* * *

It was several minutes later until the tech department was able to reboot the drone. Unfortunately, the amount of damage done, both building wise and morale wise was devastating. Jake finished brushing himself off and surveyed the scene: clean up crews trying to sweep up the glass and other debris, while other people covered the deceased bodies of fellow officers. Others were milling about, not sure what to do. "Hey, Roland you ok?" he asked the older man. "I'm fine, but what I can't wrap my head around is how one of our drones goes AWL, just out of the blue." "wiring malfunction?" the veteran shook his head. "Nah to coincidental, I think it was hacked." "Now who has access to the drone controls besides the tech guys?" Jake wondered aloud. "Tanner had codes to everything remember? Bet you ten to one he's behind this!" "We need evidence first chief." "AHH! Damn him! That slime balls!" the man stomped away.

* * *

After work Jake decided to get a bite to eat, then figured getting himself and Nami something was a better idea. _Should probably call her, let her know I'm ok._ He fished out his phone and dialed the number. "Jake are you ok? Please tell me you're not in the hospital again." "No Nami, I'm fine actually nothing to worry about." "Ok wrong answer pal, lots to worry about." "Opps yea my bad." He clarified. "But hey I'm bringing dinner?" "Really? What is it?" "Have to wait and see, you busy right now, I can bring it over?" "No, you're fine I'm just finishing some stuff here at my place." Ok then I'll be there soon." "Yea see ya soon, bye." "Bye."

He arrived at Nami's apartment a few minutes later and knocked on the door. "Just a sec." he heard from inside. The door swung open revealing the orange haired beauty. "Hey you." Jake said quietly. "Hey" she mimicked. She stepped back, granting him entry into the apartment. He placed the food on the table then walked over and hung up his cost. Winter had come early so he was wearing the shearing cost he bought at a local store recently. Turning he scanned the area for the other occupant, only to have her envelop him in a strong hug. "I saw the news reports, they said it was awful. Did people really die?" He sighed, "Yea a couple people didn't make it, it happened so fast none of us really knew how to react." She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm just glad your safe that's all." "Glad I'm ok too, getting made into swiss cheese via drone is not on my bucket list." She pulled away and laughed. "You really are something you know that?" "Eh, I try." He answered. "Come on you lets go eat, I'm starving."


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

The search for Tanner was going nowhere, and to top things off the reelection dates were fast approaching. Jake sighed, looking over some notes he took about an earlier crime scene. "Hmmm..." he got up and walked towards Roland's office. Knocking once he heard a muffled come in. "Hey boss, any leads yet?" he asked. "No!" yelled the chief. "Sorry Jake it's just...tough, I mean first he tries taking over my precinct and now he's trying to put all of us out of a job!" "Well I know how you feel, he tried to take somebody important away from me, so I still owe him for that." "So how are you two anyways? Not that it is important, you just seemed mopey the past few weeks." Jake sat down, "Things are going a lot better, I think we just needed a bit of space to clear our heads was all. Hey, speaking of starting over, I was thinking instead of trying to find Tanner, we could track Blake, maybe he could lead us to him." Roland sat back in his chair. "Good idea, which is why we have been tracking Blake for the last 2 days." "Anything?" "He's apparently meeting Tanner to discuss the next steps of their plan." "We could bug their conversation?" "Nope, I want evidence to take them both down, If Blake thinks getting in bed with Tanner mind you who was just arrested, was a good idea he's got shit for brains." "Do we know where they are meeting?" "The plaza north of Summit street, Next to that pawn shop." "I know the place, lot of space and potential escape routes though." "You leave that to me, you just make sure you get Tanner."

 _A Few hours later…._

 _"Oscarose 1 in position."_ Jake exited his car and began walking towards the plaza. "Oscarose 2 and 3 ready." Stopping short of his destination he surveyed the scene: a large bustle of people moving every which way through the concrete square. He brought the walkie talkie upwards, "Oscerose 4 can you see me?" Copy Hawk we see you." "Good, anyone see Tanner?" "Affirmative, target is in the upper right side of the plaza." "Looks like I'll need to weave my way around then." Came Jake's reply. "Copy Hawk, we will shadow you." Jake crossed the street and began making his way around towards his intended destination. "Ground units be ready to move on my mark." He relayed into his earpiece. Approaching the duo, he purposely bumped into Tanner, slipping something in his pocket. "Oh man I am so sorry sir." He mock apologized. "Well now Mr. Ross isn't this a surprise." Came the older man's smug remark. "how goes the job hunt? You know I hear the burger joint down the street is hiring, isn't that right Blake?" "Yea heard something similar." "Haha, you guys should go on tour, you're really funny." "Of course, we are." Replied Blake. "Now if you will excuse us, we have an important private business decision to discuss." "Oh, by all means go ahead, unfortunately for you it won't be private." Tanner turned a stern expression on Jake. "Mr. Ross I would have expected your firing to give you new outlook on respect of authority. But it seems you have learned nothing." "Oh, I learned a lot actually, met some new people too. Also, if you're going to endorse a canadate, don't you think promoting a all robot police force is a little much?" "Well it doesn't really concern you now does it?" he sneered. "Actually, it does, you see I've been rehired as a detective and you sir are under arrest." Jake stated. Clicking the device in his pocket, he took out a pair of handcuffs. "This is ridiculous! Ross, you have no right!" Suddenly, the crowd was parted, and several other men approached the trio. "Mr. Tanner, good to see you again." Said SWAT captain Stevenson. "Wish I could say the same captain." "Ha yea right, lets go you."

* * *

"He say anything yet?" Jake asked Roland. "Surprisingly yea, almost seemed too easy." "Really?" "Yea, like he wanted to get captured all along." "Hmmm" "Hey don't worry about it the location he gave us checked out, we did recon yesterday. It's pretty big though." "Like mansion big?" "something like that." "You going with us?" "Course I am why wouldn't I? besides I can't punch him, so I'll settle for wrecking his business instead."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

When the police arrived at the place, they marveled in its vast scale. "Wow, talk about big." Jake quipped. "Must have cost Tanner a fortune to build this." SWAT commander Stevenson mentioned. "Focus people!" snapped Roland. The police filed out of their vans and approached the main gate. A lone security guard greeted them. "Good afternoon officers how can I help you?" "We have a search and seizure warrant for the premises." Stated Roland, handing the paper to the guard. His face fell, "Oh, well guess there's nothing I can really do huh?" "Nope" "Well hope you find what you're looking for." The police passed through the gate towards the main entranceway.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Hey George, prisoner 2506 wants his phone call." Tanner dialed a number and waited. "Hello?" "Hansely, it's time for protocol 717." "Sir are you sure? The police are already here, but I'm afraid if we activate 717 now, well a lot of people could get hurt." "That's the plan Hansely, if our robot police force won't get instated legally, well if there are no more human police alive then we win by default." "Well if you insist sir." "Thank you Hansely take care, oh one more thing, I think it's time we wake up our guest."

* * *

"You guys seeing this?" questioned Mack. "Those are laser equipped arm guns, those can cut through almost anything." "Doesn't matter what they can do, they belong to the department for now so get'em packed." Roland ordered. Suddenly, lights started to go off and alarms wailed. "Oh, what now?!" yelled the chief. _Warning! Protocol 717 is now in effect, robots activated for combat maneuvers._ "Well shit, figured he would pull something like this. Everybody stay frosty we have incoming!" no sooner had Roland finished his sentence then several armed robots poured into the small hallway. A firefight erupted, both sides taking loses. "We need to push forward! We got a whole complex to search!" yelled Roland. Jake raised his weapon and fired hitting a robot. "They aren't going down." He stated. "Aim for the head." Mack answered. Jake took aim and fired, putting a hole in the nearest robot's head. It crumpled to the floor with a thud. "Let's keep moving."

After mowing down several more robots, the police arrived at a room marked "Top Secret." Pushing the doors open they revealed several tanks full of liquid. "Is this like a lab experiment or what?" questioned one guy. "Not sure." Came another person. Jake wandered around, inspecting several different things, until he arrived at a tube that was seemingly locked. "Hmm." "Hey you! Stop! Freeze, down on the ground now!" he turned to see Stevenson holding a man at gunpoint. "Look I'm just the butler here!" the man protested. "Right and the butler just happens to have access to the top-secret lab room, right?" the man visibly deflated. "Not my best lie." "No, it wasn't but you are going to tell us why you're here." "Simple to wake up our guest." "Guest?" questioned Stevenson. "Of course, Here I'll show you." The man lead the officers to the locked pod and activated a palm scanner. After recognizing the print, the tube slowly opened. "Holy shit, that's …" Stevenson started. "Cooper." Jake finished. "He's been asleep for quite some time now." Remarked the man. "Well sorry to burst your bubble but you're not waking him up pal." "Oh, but it's too late protocol 717 has already been activated and he's linked to the network." Came the response. For some reason this infuriated Jake. _It was bad enough he was an asshole, then he threated to hurt Nami! But now somehow, he's back, how!?_ Jake whirled around and aimed the Stryver at the man. "How do I shut the tube down?" "I told you once 717 is active it's impossible." "Bullshit!" Jake roared. He grabbed the man by his shirt and pressed the gun to his head. "If I can't shut it down, you can, so do it now!" "Hey, that's enough Ross stand down." Roland shouted. "No! you know just as well as I do what Cooper is capable of! And now that he's…. somehow still alive means he's still a threat. You saw the footage, if he gets out what's the first thing you think he's gonna do?" Jake finished. Roland sighed, "You're right the guy was an ass and he threated multiple officers as well." He turned to the quivering man still held at gunpoint. "Shut it down." He ordered. "But I can't it's already online!" yelled the man. "then delay the process or change it or something!" Jake yelled. "I-I can flood the tube with a chemical compound, it will strip away anything by layers." He stammered. Jake shoved him foreword. "Do it." After a few minutes the blue liquid disappeared and was replaced with an opaque yellow fluid. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Jake stated as he turned to leave. The rest of the force followed suit. Unfortunately, no one saw one of Cooper's eyes snap open before the doors closed.

After destroying several more robots, the group forced the man, now known as Hansely, to shut down protocol 717. "Well that was fun." Commented Mack. "I wouldn't call it fun Mack." Jake quipped. Just then a loud crash was heard. The group turned around to see a sentry bot clomping towards them. "Hey, look it's the robot who destroyed my arm." Jake stated. "Shoot it down!" Yelled Roland. The group raised their guns. "Wait!" yelled Hansely. "what for?" questioned the chief. "He's my robot, I created him you can't just destroy him!" "Yes, we can, WE are the police, and besides it already injured two of my men." "Wait chief couldn't we reprogram it?" asked Mack. "What? Have you lost your mind? Why would I want to reprogram it, it attacked you!" "But you can! Er, I can that is reprogram it for you." Hansley stated. "as a show of good faith." The robot continued it's trek onward, until Hansley shouted, "Stop!" the robot obeyed. Hansely approached it and opened the back of its head. A few moments later, its head moved upward revealing its red eye had been replaced by a blue one. "There finished, see it works for you now." "Really?" Roland questioned. "Absolutely! Give it any order and it will carry it out." "Ok then, robot knock out the mad scientist and put him in the trunk." Hansley's face paled, "What! What on earth are you doing! You can't do this, this is police brutality!" the robot paid no heed to his mater's words and promptly shut him up by klonking him on the head. Jake laughed out loud. "I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" Roland even started to laugh, "Best idea I've ever had." "Sir what ae we going to do with Hansley?" questioned Mack. "He can testify against Tanner if he wants." Came the response. After the last truck was filled everyone started to file inside the vans. Jake was about to enter, when he felt a chill run through him. Stepping back and turning around he was met with a familiar face. "I didn't kill you the first time." yelled Cooper, his right eye rotating back and forth. "But now, I get a second chance!"


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Jake stepped forward, "Did they take out your brain or something while you were in that tank? You do realize we out number you right?" Cooper scoffed, "That's right you do, but not for long." He held up one of his hands and Jake could see some sort of switch held inside. "Hey Roland, unless you want you and your men to be blown into tiny pieces, I suggest you leave now!" "You're bluffing! No way you would blow yourself up." Roland retorted. Cooper smiled, "Try me." "Roland just go." Said Jake calmly, "He wants me not you guys." "You sure you can handle this?" "Yea I'm sure." Jake watched the rest of the police force file into the vans and drive off. Turning back around to face Cooper he scowled. "Awe what's the matter? Not happy to see me?" "Obviously not." Came the reply. "Too bad because I've been looking forward to this." Cooper charged at Jake, unleashing a series of strikes and kicks. Jake was able to block a few but not all of them. "Off… ugh." He took a gut punch followed up by a side kick sending him stumbling backwards. "Come on Ross, I thought you were supposed to be good?" mocked the cyborg. Jake tried hitting the half-machine in the face, but Cooper brushed it off. He kicked him in the ribs and the man doubled over. It seemed like every time Jake though he had the advantage Cooper would reverse it and gain the upper hand. The two traded blows repeatedly, as if trying to hammer each other. Cooper tried a left hook, but Jake blocked it and tried a judo takedown. The cyborg dug in and wouldn't let the other man throw him, instead hitting Jake in the kidneys and headbutting him from behind. He stumbled forward, then was spun around into an uppercut that got him off the ground and landing in a heap. The cyborg tried to crush his skull with a stomp, but Jake rolled out of the way, getting back to his feet and leg sweeping the robot. Cooper caught the next punch aimed at his face and kicked Jake off of him. Jake swung wildly, hitting air and receiving a punch to the gut for his troubles. The robot then latched on a choke hold, trying to squeeze the life out of the other man. "Hey, I forgot to ask how's your girlfriend doing? Ya know we were never properly introduced." Jake tried elbowing him in the gut but to no avail. He then dropped into a sitting position and rammed his head backwards. The grip loosened and he managed to get his hands in between the robot's. Unfortunately, Cooper was too fast and snared him around the waist. Reacting quickly Jake sent elbows left and right, trying to get the cyborg off balance. _Clunk!_ Arggh!" yelled Cooper releasing Jake. Spinning around Jake saw the robot covering one of his eyes. "Your asshole!" Cooper yelled charging at Jake. Jake dodged a few strikes, returning some as well. He hit Cooper in the face again. Blood started to come out of a gash under the robot's eye. Cooper responded hitting Jake in the nose. A disturbing noise was heard followed by blood running down Jake's face. He spit it at Cooper and hit him in the mouth. A haymaker was the receipt of that punch hitting Jake in the side of the head. He saw stars for a few moments, but that was enough. Cooper opened up on him, nailing him one after the other, disorienting him with each strike until he finished with a double thrust kick which sent Jake sprawling backwards down the small hill they were fighting near.

* * *

Jake was hit by every rock and hard place the hill had to offer finally coming to a stop in the snow below. He laid there, breathing slowly, his breath coming out as ragged and abnormal. "So, this is it huh?" came Cooper's voice. "Would have hoped you had more fight in you, then again I always knew I was better than you." He placed his boot over Jake's throat. "Any last words?" "Yea." Jake wheezed. Cooper leaned over Jake putting more pressure on his neck. "What's that? I can't hear you Ross, gonna have to speak up." At that moment Cooper was bent down almost nose to nose with him. Jake lunged and jabbed his thumb into the robot's good eye socket. "Ghhaah!" screamed the cyborg, wrenching back. But Jake held on like a pitbull possessed. While his robotic foe began to slowly crumple Jake rose up more. He twisted his thumb trying to do as much damage as possible. Blood was pouring out of Cooper's eye socket . Using his metal arm Cooper swung downward breaking Jake's grip on his head, then rose to one knee. Grabbing Jake by his shirt the robot tossed him to the ground. Jake recovered and stood, be it slower than usual. The cyborg charged enraged and tackled the other man to the snow-covered ground. Jake barely had time to deflect the incoming attacks. Taking a few hits to the face, Jake bucked his hips and tossed the cyborg off him. Standing Jake readied himself for another go around. "You can't win! You can't! don't you see? I'm better, faster, and stronger than you ever were!" "But not smarter, dummy." Jake replied. The cyborg charged again but this time Jake lowered his body and hit him in the gut and driving with his legs, ran headlong onto the frozen pond. Slamming Cooper down he reared back and hit him in the face. Once, twice, three times Jake continued the onslaught until his fist was wet with blood. Stopping to catch his breath, Jake took in Cooper's features. The bone structure of his face was similar to a human but with an eerie silver sheen to it. Almost like it was coated in something. Cooper then reached up and grasped Jake by the throat. The robot started to rise, but Jake pushed him back down onto the ice. He grabbed his head and slammed in into the frozen pond. He heard a crack and stopped. Just then Cooper punched the ice, causing it to crack. He did it again and both men fell into the freezing water. Jake surfaced and tried to hoist himself out of the water, but he was dragged back in. hitting Cooper in the face he managed to escape the hole and get back on solid ground. The cyborg was right behind him though. Turning he tried shoving the machine into the water, but Cooper overpowered him. Jake thrust kicked the cyborg and Cooper backpedaled. Jake then took out his knife and swung at the machine. "That's not fair." Mocked Cooper. Jake swung again going low and stabbing the robot in the leg. He pulled downward creating a gash on the cyborg's leg. Before Cooper could react, Jake had scoped up his leg and was backing him up to the hole of water. The cyborg tried a kick with its good leg, but Jake ducked, sending Cooper onto his stomach. Releasing the man's leg Jake slammed Coopers face against the opening of the ice hole. "Wait" the cyborg gurgled. Jake stopped. "Give me one reason I should?" "Because…uggh I just wanted to say…. sorry." Jake's grip loosened a little. "You're sorry? You think I'm going to believe that?" "No." Cooper sneered. In an instant Jake was flipped into the water again, this time with Cooper trying to hold him under. Holding his breath, Jake lunged upward and grabbed the cyborg. Puling him into the water with him. The men struggled both trying to gain an advantage. Feigning drowning Jake allowed himself to be pulled under. Then in a burst of speed, he elbowed Cooper and spun around him locking him in a choke hold as they surfaced again. Jake unsheathed his knife and buried it into the cyborg's neck. Blood and oil squirted out turning the water a strange color. Cooper flailed as Jake squeezed as hard as he could. Eventually sinking under the water Jake removed the knife and watched as the body sunk to the floor of the pond. Sheathing the weapon, he broke the surface and climbed out of the pond. Touching the watch on his wrist he dialed the precinct, and a few minutes later a patrol car appeared. "What on earth happened? You look like shit Ross." Commented Roland. "Thanksss Chief." Jake chattered. "Come on we gotta get you someplace warm and fast."


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

On the ride back to the station, Jake took notice of how Hub Central looked at night. different colors and building styles each made parts of the city unique. Neon lights here, Chinese lanterns there small things that when put together made the city diverse and interesting. Once they arrived back, Jake was taken to the med bay. "Damn, what did you do go for a swim?" asked one of the staff on hand. "F-fought a Cyborg actually." Responded Jake. "Oh" came the reply. "Here" said Roland, handing Jake another blanket. He accepted it and wrapped it around himself. "Oh, and we called your friend." He stated haphazardly. "Wait what? Why?" Jake protested. "Because last time we called her it was at 2 in the damn mooring!" Roland shouted. "Ok fine I get it."

* * *

"Hey, you" Jake turned his head to see Nami standing in front of him. "Hey" he responded. "You didn't decide to just randomly jump in a body of water, right?" she asked playfully. He smirked, "No but I fought a cyborg and we ended up going through the iced pond." "A cyborg? Seriously Jake?" She looked at him quizzically. "No lie, I was just as surprised as you are now, even more so that it was Cooper." He grumbled. "Who?" "The guy who sent me to the hospital a few months back." "But I thought he was ya know, dead." "So, did I, apparently not, we fought and now he's sitting at the bottom of the pond on Tanner's estate." "Your nose looks broken." She stated. "Oh, yea almost forgot." He turned around and grabbed a pencil from his desk. "Uh what are you doing? Jake you should- "Crack **!** Jake sniffed a few times, "That's better." He looked at his orange haired companion, "What? It wasn't broken all the way, just a small fracture, which you can fix by yourself." He added. "You are so weird sometimes." She deadpanned. He reached out and put an arm around her. "Yea but aren't we all weird?" "Pretty sure you're in a separate category buddy, nobody else I know can re align their partly broken nose." He laughed, "Very true." "Come on mister amateur surgeon, let's get you home." She chuckled.

* * *

When they arrived back at Jake's apartment, he quickly turned on the heat. "You need to get out of those wet clothes." Stated the girl. "Yea I know." He replied. After a hot shower Jake reappeared dressed in his sleepwear. "Going to bed already?" "Yea, long day." He sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Shower is open if you want." He commented. "Awe thanks." She said jokingly. Afterwards she joined him on the couch. "So how was work?" he asked. "It was ok, repetitive but I love working on stuff, it's so rewarding finally finishing something ya know?" he smiled, "Yea, I know the feeling." "Hey, you want to go to the movies tomorrow? Isn't that robot movie in?" she looked up at him. "But we both have work tomorrow, we can't just not show up?" "Just call off silly, I do it on occasion if I'm really stressed sometimes. Besides, we could spend the whole day together just you and me. We can go to that movie and get dinner or just go for a walk around the city." She nuzzled into him, "Ok fine, besides that was a great offer." "Thought you would see it my way." As the night progressed both individuals eventually got tired. "I actually don't feel like getting up." Nami said sleepily. "Well I'm not forcing you to." Came Jake's reply. "Good" As Jake sat there, he listened to the wind outside, then the sounds of cars and other things. Eventually he settled on the girl in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and steady, a clear sign she was asleep. He kissed her on the top of her head and rested his own on hers. "Night Nami." Finally, he could rest easy, knowing that the current crisis was over. And that Nami was safe, that was the most important thing. Thinking back over the last several months he realized something: he not only gave her a second chance, but she gave him one too. He smiled, _Guess we both got a second chance, I'm just glad we made the most of it._ Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

END


End file.
